


Sokka's Journey

by wnelson001



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka learning the different varieties of enjoyment that can be found in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> story written in conjunction with MaskedMarmoset from HF

 

Wind whistled across the sea and up onto the ice shelf. This deep into winter it was bitterly cold even with the sun shining in the middle of the day, and the wind made it worse.

Dressed in a heavy fur parka and leather under clothes, Sokka could still feel it. Feel the way it made his fingers numb even with a double-layer of mittens and the way it raced under his hood and stung his eyes. He ignored it. He had to, because those fingers deftly gripped his bone spear. His eyes were focused with the hunt. He had been waiting in ambush for what seemed an eternity, but now his prey was almost in range.

Katara was going to be so surprised when he struck.

Nearer…..nearer……

_Any moment now…._ He hefted the spear an increment higher, lining it up just behind the head. His eyes were riveted, and nothing was going to stop him from his kill.

The spear flashed forward in a blur, and Sokka gave a scream of victory as the sharpened whale tooth bone drove into tender flesh.

“HA! Got’em! What do you think _now_ , Katara!” he yelled in triumph.

His sister sat on the other side of the ice hole, chin in her hands.

“Yay. That fish will never bother us again, Sokka. Whee.”

Pulling his catch out of the ice hole in front of the two of them, Sokka slung the still-wriggling white fish onto the ice.

“That fish _won’t_ bother us again! It will do better than that. That fish will feed us, feed the whole village! It’s why we’re out here!” he said seriously.

Katara looked at her brother in annoyance, blue eyes flashing, “Yes, of course. But we’ve been sitting here almost an hour, Sokka, and that’s the only fish we’ve caught! The point of coming this close to the sea was to get a lot of food, not a little.”

She threw her arm out to encompass the slightly rolling ice sheet they were on, and the frigid Southern Sea on the horizon. The day was warm for early winter, and the sun shone brightly from the white and grays of the surrounding area. The ice sheet was almost deserted except for a small group of polar dogs fishing for themselves at the edge of the growing ice pack .

But that was above the ice. _Below it_ was a virtual kingdom of sea creatures; crabs, whales, and fish. Lots and lots of fish. There were channels of warmer current in the ocean for some reason, and they flowed under parts of the ice sheet at certain times of the year. The Water Tribe carefully noted where they were, and Sokka had always paid attention where hunting and fishing had been concerned. They could catch quite a haul out here.

Even so, it was dangerous to be out on the ice. The warm currents had a way of shifting the ice, even breaking it under your feet, and prowling Fire Nation steam frigates had been known to pounce on unwary Southern Water Tribe villages that set up shop too close to the divider between ice and sea. Sokka’s own semi-nomadic village stayed well away from the coast normally. Only in the spring did they come closer, when the ice broke up enough to fish and whale from boats and hunt the various land animals that came out in the open to feed after the privation of winter. Even then it was dangerous. Their mom Kya had been taken during an attack five years ago. Fire Benders were ruthless. They’d kill the men, enslave the women, steal the food, and carry off any water benders to an unknown (but presumably horrible) fate. Water Benders like Sokka and Katara’s mother. Water Benders like Katara.

Sokka gritted his teeth as he sectioned up the newly-caught fish. Fire Benders had taken his mother, and his father and all the other adult males had sailed off last year to fight the Fire Nation. Now he, Sokka, was the only active hunter left in the village. Some old men, too old for anything but the most basic chores, and boys too young to hunt were his only companions. That meant it was his responsibility to make sure everyone in their small village had enough to eat.

It had been an unlucky year. Too many things he’d needed to learn on his own, with no guidance. Too many canny sea creatures. Too many hungry mouths at the village. Their food stores had dwindled, until he came up with the either brilliant or crazy idea of hunting out on the thin ice as winter closed in.

If it worked like he thought it would, they’d have enough food for several months, enough to see them through winter with some judicious rationing. The water under the ice was crazy with fish. He just had to get at them. And get back. Alive.

His sister had flatly refused to let him go alone. If he was the only man around the village at fifteen years (if barely: he’d gone through the change less than three seasons ago) she was the only woman. She never let him forget it.

She sat glumly at the other side of the ice hole. Slim and tanned like he was, they shared the same dark blue eyes and thick brown hair. Where his hair was dressed into a warrior’s wolf tail; shaved at the sides and pulled back to a knot at the rear, Katara’s flowed in gentle waves down her head, except for her pair of hair loopies at the front and a loose pleat at the back.

Sokka made a silent moue as he pulled out a heavy-duty bone hook and snapped a bit of the dripping fish unto it. Katara had started wearing the hairstyle after mom disappeared. Technically, only Water Tribe women who’d had their first blood were supposed to wear them, signifying they were available for marriage or….or…other stuff.

“What?” Katara asked, catching him staring at her.

“Nothing! Throw me the other fishing line, huh?” Sokka said hurriedly.

Katara took the position that with Mom gone, she was the adult woman in the household, and didn’t let anyone forget it, especially him. Even Gran Gran couldn’t budge her. But with Dad gone, it was only Katara, him, and Gran Gran in their home. With no privacy in the one room house, it had gotten increasingly hard for Sokka to ignore the fact that his younger sister was a woman now, no ifs, ands, or butts.

_No. Don’t think of her butt. Don’t think about how nice it would feel to run your hand over it, or how smooth it would feel, or what’s under it! Gaaaaaah! Shut up, brain!_ Sokka thought.

Hands busy with line and spear, Sokka stole an occasional glance at his sister, who was flipping her hand in complicated gestures at the water hole. He blessed the fact that that his parka and heavy fur pants concealed the fact his man parts had gone hard as the ice under his feet, and a lot less cold, while contemplating Katara’s teenage body.

The old men in the village had given Sokka a fuzzy idea what a guy was supposed to do with a woman. Carefully casual questioning of the old biddies in the village revealed that woman had some interesting spots and difference too. Put those two together, and guys and girls apparently had a really good time. Too bad the only person in the whole South Pole to explore it with was his kid sister.

_Like I would want to be her man! She’s bossy, and weird, and always ordering me around! With Dad gone, aren’t I the man of the house?! Arrrrgh! I need to kill something! Die fish! DieDieDie! Die for my happiness!_

Satisfied he had the set up he wanted, he carefully lowered the baited line into the water.

“See,” he said smugly, “With one fish caught (by me), we can lure more fish with bait. This will go a lot more rapidly now!”

Katara looked at the fish lure, “And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

“Watch me fish. Or go do girly things. I don’t care,” Sokka said with a sniff, hefting his spear again.

“Sokka, you wouldn’t even _be_ fishing if it wasn’t for me!” Katara yelled.

Sokka winced. She was right. His oh-so-brilliant plan had almost foundered at the outset. The ice had been far thicker than he’d realized, and chipping and pounding on it with his warclub and machete had left him sweaty and exhausted with no return.

Katara had Mom’s gift. She was a Water Bender, maybe the only one left in the South. She didn’t have any experience or real knowledge of water bending technique, but she’d sat down next to him as he panted and focused on the ice until, miraculously, the fractured ice broke apart and slipped under the shelf with the current, leaving a clear hole down to the sea below.

Sokka would never admit it, but he would have done anything for her then. He’d been on the verge of panicking at having nothing to show for the expedition, nothing but the hungry, disappointed looks of everyone when they returned. His heart had felt like it was being squeezed apart while he bashed frantically at the ice. When Katara cracked open the hole, he’d seized her in a bulky hug and kissed her hard on the cheek.

Sure enough, more fish were showing up in the aquamarine water of the ice hole, puzzling at the morsel of food. Sokka stabbed down in a flash and nabbed another. He smiled at his sister, vastly more relaxed now that his plan was back on track.

“See? Easy-peasy. You just let me do all the work. That’s why I’m the guy.”

Katara rolled her eyes, “If I’m stuck out here with you, I want to get some fishing in, too.”

“Then you should have bought a pole or spear. Like me,” Sokka said loftily, flipping his newest catch onto the ground tarp with the remains of the first.

“I don’t need no steenking spear,” Katara replied evenly. She gestured with her hand and a gout of water, along with one fish, shot out of the hole. Some of the freezing water landed across Sokka’s nose and he yelped.

“Hey, watch it! And watch the bending,” he said, casting a nervous eye around, as if he expected a Fire Nation slaver to pop out of the ice in an explosion of steam.

“Nobody’s around but us, Sokka,” Katara sighed, “Besides, ice hole fishing is the most boring thing imaginable. If I didn’t practice my Bending, I’d want to throw my clothes off and run around gibbering for lack of anything better to do.”

Sokka took a long moment visualizing his sister running around naked except for her booties and a smile. The way her small and well-shaped breasts would bounce around……

_Bad Brain! Bad Brain! Shut up and think of fish!_

“Y-You just have to make a game of it,” he said, rallying, “I’ll take a turn, then you take a turn. If I get a fish, that’s a point for me. If you catch one, you get a point. If I don’t catch one by, say, a hundred heartbeats, I’ll give you a turn. If you catch one, you tell me ‘Go Fish’.”

Katara shrugged, “Okay.”

###################################################################

An hour later, there was small mound of fishies with spear wounds on Sokka’s side of the tarp.

Unfortunately, it was in the shadow of the small _mountain_ of fish on Katara’s side.

“Go Fish,” Katara said laconically, flipping another fish out of the water with a gesture, “By the way, this is the most boring game ever, Sokka. Glad I came.”

Sokka muttered under his breath, something about bending needing to count as cheating and the insufferability of sisters.

It was late in the afternoon by now, although you couldn’t tell it by the sun’s movement this far south. The old men said it raced across the sky further north, but sometimes monster storms followed it.

Sokka blinked, coming out of his funk. The sun was shining all right, but waaaaaay out on the horizon was a solid line of black.

“Oh shit,” he said quietly, watching the approaching storm front. A storm like that would sweep them off the shelf like a bug on a plate, or entomb them in hard driven ice and snow, if they were still here when it arrived.

Katara turned, following his line of site. She grasped the crisis just as fast as he did, “Can we get ahead of it? Back to the village?”

“Sure! We’d just have to leave all of this!” Sokka said angrily, gesturing at the fish mounded on the leather tarp.

“Then what-”

“Katara, just give me a moment, okay?” Sokka said, looking around. They were pretty far from the sea. The little fishing kayaks they’d taken from the village would be death traps if they got caught out on the water in any sort of blow.

_I can’t leave the food. I can’t! No time to paddle. Barely time to hide and get under cover._

Hell, there wasn’t anything to hide behind! The nearest feature was a knoll in the ice that told him there was probably a small island under it. Nothing besides that but the flat whiteness of snow and ice for miles in every direction.

_At least we wouldn’t have to worry about the ice breaking off and taking us out to sea. But what do we use for shelter out on the ice....!!!! The Ice!_

“AH-HA!” Sokka explained, diving to his gear and tossing it in their beached kayaks. He pulled out a heavy steel machete, the only piece of metal he owned besides his boomerang. He shoved it into his belt.

“What?!”

“Igloo! Get the fish!”

Katara’s nervousness cleared up as understanding came, and she fell in with a will, helping him heave their catch up into the boat. They struggled with the wrap full of fish, inelegantly smooshing it into the kyak and half-slipping to the ground as the boat skidded sideways.

“Can we build it in time? That storm’s only a couple of hours out at most,” she asked panting, getting to her feet.

Sokka grabbed a tow line and tossed the other to Katara, “Can you crack the ice in even lines? Break it up for me?”

Katara bit her lip. Just like him, she’d had to learn by doing with no teacher. Her work with the ice hole had taken a while, and it had been anything but precise. Her brow firmed and she shot him a focused grin, “Yes!”

“Then we can build it in time,” Sokka said, smiling at her as his breath puffed into the air. The kayak scrapped along behind them as they lunged for the snow and ice dolmen.

###################################################################

An hour later, they were sweaty and breathless, but standing in the middle of a sunken circular formation of compacted snow blocks. At Katara’s suggestion, they’d shed their heavy outerwear to minimize lethally dangerous sweat build-up. Katara’s slim body looked even better in her double-breasted wool under-clothes. If he wanted, he could probably encircle her waist with both hands, and lift her to him for a kiss. Sokka manfully tried to ignore that idea.

Sokka stared up at the roof of the igloo. Or rather, where the roof would go. Katara had used her breath and a little bending to “water-weld” the snow bricks together to make a far stronger shelter than could be built normally, but the strength of the igloo was in the keystone, the last brick in the ceiling that would use the angular tension of the dome to keep the roof up. If they screwed it up, the roof would cave in on them at the slightest provocation. It was a delicate problem.

His other problem was that he’d gotten a little enthusiastic with the size of the igloo. Katara’s ability to rapidly break up the ground into blocks he only had to trim with the machete had turned the hardest part of building the igloo into the easiest. Now the wall was so high even his rangy height wouldn’t reach the ceiling. He brushed his fingertip on the barely-in-reach ice blocks and snorted in frustration at his own idiocy.

“We’ll have to pull it down and knock a couple of feet off the walls. No choice,” he said gruffly, hiding his feelings of failure.

Katara smiled easily, hands on her hips, “Sokka, you don’t have to do everything yourself. Here-,” she stepped up to him. Her sweat made her smell deliciously of girl, and her hands, even as cold as they were, were shockingly warm against the skin of his neck as she urged him down, “-bend down. I’ll get on your shoulders and you pass me the keystone. I’ll weld it in place.”

She threw a leg over and sat on his shoulders, “Assuming you’re strong enough, tough guy?” she teased.

Sokka growled and stood in a clean jerk, one arm around the frozen keystone block and one holding Katara’s legs.

He passed it up and stood waiting patiently as she fiddled with its placement above him. Slowly he noticed the smoothness of her thighs. Katara only wore leggings tied to her top, and her exposed thighs cupped his jaw tightly. There was also an incredibly hot feeling around the back of his neck – blood flow through her femoral arteries and into her groin. He shifted his head, and the wolf tail brushed against the soft fur of her panties.

Katara gasped above him.

“Hey! C-Careful! Don’t distract me!” Katara scolded.

“What? Uh, yeah, sorry!” Sokka said. At least she couldn’t see him blush up there.

There was a crackling sound as Katara cemented the block in the place with re-freezing ice, “That’s got it!”

She slid down into his arms. Sokka found himself looking at his sister from inches away, her cheeks flushed from the exertion. Reflexively, his arms went around her. He couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Thanks. Katara, I….I couldn’t have…without you…I mean-”

Katara leaned forward and up and kissed him. Not on the cheek. On the lips. Just like he’d been fantasizing.

Hers were warm, and smaller than his. Her breath was warm. He could feel her fingers, still cold and wet, stroking the back of his neck.

_Her lips are really chapped. I should give her some of my whale blubber grease_ he thought stupidly.

Katara stayed there, holding his face in her hands, kissing him. She didn’t close her eyes, and the blue took up his whole field of vision.

She dropped back to her feet, “You did good, Sokka. Get the canoes and fish secured. I’ll move our gear in here, okay?” she said softly, in the quiet of the completed igloo.

Sokka’s brain took a couple of false starts to get going again, “Y…Yeah, uhm, okay.”

Awkwardly, he crawled out of the kinked half-size tunnel entrance. He numbly shoved his parka back on. The kiss, and the warm length of Katara’s body took up every last thought. It took three tries to tie a lead line to the little storage hut they’d built for the canoes and fish. He kept looking at her as she moved around him. He tried to ignore how Katara’s butt wiggled as she shoved their packs into the igloo.

The storm was only tens of minutes away. He breathed hard, watching the on-rushing black clouds. There was a lot of snow in them, and the winds would be howling soon. It would probably take at least a day to blow through, maybe more. He shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with the weather.

_A whole day curled up alone with Katara. Lovely._

His whole body, one part in particular, got up and cheered at that idea. His brain, for once, not so much.

_All I want to do is kiss her and touch her and find out if all this sex stuff is really all it’s cracked up to be, but she’s my_ _ sister _ _._

He stared glumly out at the open ice pack. The rock hard erection he was sporting pushed against the slick interior layer of his clothes. He tried to ignore the idea of Katara running her slim fingers around it. Her body curled around his.

_Sooner or later, Dad’s going to be back. What would I say to him then? And what would Katara say if I even suggested touching each other?! Even if I tip-toed around it, she’d figure out what I wanted pretty fast, and then where would we be? Living together with Sokka the freak. No place to go, nowhere to hide from each other. Everybody in the village depends on us for survival, too. I can’t jeopardize that. It would be different if there were other girls around my age, but I don’t even have a clue where any other villages are! We’re completely on our own out here. I gotta be the man of the house….by not being the man of the house._

He sat down heavily in the snow, around the side of the igloo farthest from the entrance.

_Nope. Only one thing to do._

“Sokka? Where are you?” Katara called from out of sight.

“I’m taking a dump before we get snowed in! Can I have some privacy please?!” he called back. He was proud of the way his voice betrayed nothing but brotherly annoyance.

“Oh. Uh, good idea. I’ll do it too, as soon as your done!” Katara said.

_Not like this you won’t, sis_ he thought, unraveling the drawstrings to his pants.

Sokka took a brief second to mourn his raging hard-on.

_The things I do for love….._

Before he could have second thoughts, he grabbed up a thick wad of snow-ice and shoved it into his exposed crotch.

#################################################################

“ _AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Katara jumped at the scream from outside.

“Sokka?!” she shouted in concern, moving to the entrance.

“ _Fuh-Fuh-Fine_! Stu-Stuh-stay there. I just slipped. Be done in a second,” came the response from around the igloo.

Katara hesitated, finally shrugging as she heard him stumping around outside and cursing.

The igloo was about seven feet across, just enough space to lie down in and store their packs. Katara had used the springy whale bone top plates of the kayaks and the left-over snow blocks to create a wide bed area in one half of the space. Perched off the floor, and covered in a spare tarp and their parkas and fur pants, it would provide a cozy area to sleep. She took out the little flint firestarter, some moss, and the whale oil lamp.

You wouldn’t think to look at it, but you can make a house built out of ice surprisingly warm. Katara flicked the flint over the dry moss. After a couple of tries, she got the tinder lit, and used it to light the lamp. The whale oil would burn slow and low, with little smoke. She’d built a small flush air vent into the ceiling to take care of what smoke there was, and to let in fresh air.

Sokka came in on hands and knees. He looked considerably less happy than when she had kissed him a few minutes ago. His pants were soggy and wet across the front. Without speaking, he went over to his pack and began re-organizing his gear.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Fine. Just hurt my pride,” he replied in a monotone.

“I was thinking that we could share a sleeping bag and use the other as a cover. We’d stay a lot warmer that way, together in one bed,” she said to his back, swinging her feet.

Sokka hunched, but continued to take out clothes and store fishing equipment.

“Fine,” he repeated.

She waited to see if he’d say more, or at least look at her. She snorted in frustration as he did neither.

Katara hurried outside to do her business. Squatting in the snow, she sighed, watching the nearing storm front. The breeze was starting to pick up and sending flakes of snow into her hair.

_Sokkka, Sokka, Sokka, how can you be so dumb and so smart at the same time?_

She’d come out here with him to make sure he was safe. Her brother was brave to the point of foolhardiness, and as good a planner as he was, when he started moving he got so excited he’d do things that made her want to scream.

She cupped her exposed sex to hide it from the wind. Like all Water Tribe girls, she had very little pubic hair, almost none, even after her moon times had started last year. She fingered it idly. An itch was there. An itch she had come here to scratch.

_I see Sokka looking at me. Does it mean the same thing as when I look at him? I’ve tried to give him hints but he’s just so…so dumb! And argumentative! Maybe that’s the real reason you’re not supposed to mix with family. How much worse could a relationship be between sibs, if you slip sex into it?_

Gran Gran and some the other oldsters could be awesomely, horrifically graphic about female doings when they’d had a few sips of the scarce alcohol, deep in the night. Things women could do for pleasure. The things men did with their bodies. And what men and women did together under the furs. Katara had a clear understanding now of why she got warm and wet at the funniest times. A lot of those times were when Sokka was close.

_He’s a man, now. Strong and brave, and cute when he isn’t acting like a butthead. And he’s the only Water Tribe boy my own age. So if I want to do something with more than my fingers, Sokka’s it._

She grabbed a handful of snow and concentrated. Batting it between her hands, it went from frozen to liquid rapidly. The friction of slamming it back and forth made the water blob at least a little warm. She cupped it one hand and guided it under her. Gently, she eased it inside her, her small brown pucker yielding under the un-compressible water. Katara sighed quite differently as she douched herself with the water, far less messy than trying to use their limited moss supply. Clean and empty, she quickly re-fastened her pants.

Her initial reluctance at the idea of approaching Sokka had crumbled under night after night of fantasy mixed with masturbation. Casual touches with him had given way to the occasional accidental/on-purpose kiss. If he knew where else she would liked to be kissed, he’d probably keel over in shock.

_Now we’re out here aloooone. I had to stop from hugging myself when it worked out this way. The only problem is that Sokka just won’t take the hint!_

She stared at the dark entrance to the igloo. She smiled faintly. Sometimes you just had to take charge of the men in your life.

_Well, if Sokka doesn’t realize he’s sleeping with a woman, and not his sister tonight, I’ll just have to remind him!_

She burrowed down into the Igloo and slapped the door block in place behind her.

#############################################################

They hadn’t had time to polish a clear block of ice for a light-window. As the storm howled in overhead, only the ruddy glow of the oil-lamp lit the igloo.

Sokka had dressed down to his linen loincloth. The lamp, and the heavy lining of the sleeping bag made the igloo pleasantly warm. The bag was always a little cold on his skin, as always when you first got in, but he knew he’d be a hell of a lot warmer than trying to stay in his parka and winter pants.

_You just get warmer with a little space around your skin. As much as I should keep the pants on, I can’t…._ he thought morosely. _Sharing a bag with Katara. Bad, Bad idea._

The igloo was dark now without any sunlight peering through the snowblocks. There was a commotion at the entrance and Katara got in, sealing the door behind her.

“Air hole working?” she asked, shrugging out of her parka and trousers.

“Plenty of fresh air,” Sokka said, turning over. Maybe she’d get the hint and just use her sleeping bag.

No such luck. Katara felt along the seam of the sleeping bag. They were designed to be unlaced and tied together to other bags, so couples could sleep together for warmth. Her hand ran over the knots and he could _hear_ her frown in the gloom.

“Sokka! I said get the bags together so we could share!” she said irritably.

“No, you suggested it!” he snarked back.

“And you said ‘Fine’! Ugggh, why do you have to be so…so stubborn!” she complained. By feel, she loosened the knots and pulled the bag open.

“Knock it off, you’re letting the heat out!” he said, scrunching the excess around his body.

Katara slapped about where his shoulder was, “Well, you’d be warmer right now if I could crawl in there with you!” she barked, quickly tying her bag to his.

“Well maybe I don’t waaaaaa……” He trailed off, throat closing up.

Sokka had flipped back over to face her. Katara had shed her underclothes along with the parka. She’d shed her underoos to. Nude, her body was a shadowed outline in the red glow of the lamp. She turned, getting up on the bed pallet, and Sokka could see the conical outlines of her well-shaped breasts backlit by the fire, the dark nipples protruding points. Her brown skin turned to umber in the red light.

Before he could object, she slid in beside him and flipped the ground tarp to her bag over both of them.

“You’re feet are cold,” he said unsteadily. He flipped over as quickly as he could, because cold feet or no, his sister was making his frozen manhood snap back to attention.

_Nuts. Now my cock’s betraying me too. Brain, Katara, Cock; I’m being ganged up on._

He tried to stay on his side of the bag, hoping she’d just go to sleep.

No such luck. Katara molded herself against his back. Her chin nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She sighed, her breath feathering against his ear.

“Oh, that’s better. I feel a lot warmer now!” She ran her arms around him, hugging him to her, “You aren’t hurt from that slide are you? You really yelled loud.”

Deft fingers slid down his chest. Before he could block her, they landed in his lap, cupping the slick length of his meat. The droplets of ice water melted on his skin made it wet and hot under Katara’s hand. She stroked back and forth gently, under the grip of Sokka’s numb fingers. Her were just a bit cold, and he thought he was going out of his mind when she wrapped them around his crown and rubbed it.

“My hands were so cold. Thanks, Sokka. You’re very warm down here. Can I keep rubbing until I’m warm too?” she breathed in his ear.

“ _Katara_ …..oh crap, unnngh!!! What’re you doing?! Ungh. _Unnnh_! W-We _can’t_ , Sis! Everybody they, they’d look at us like… _like I don’t know what_!” he gasped. Her fingers slid under, cupping his balls, rolling them thoughtfully in her palm.

“You don’t want to?” she asked calmly, going back to the shaft and increasing her speed.

Sokka had to time his words between pants.

“No…it’s we’re…brother and sister…and…ahhh….and everyone will know….”

Katara laughed softly, rubbing her palm over the crown of his twitching cock, “Smart guy, we’re out on the ice _alone_. How is anyone going to know?”

_Because I’m going to want to touch you every chance I get_ Sokka thought.

“Well, what about setting an example? We’re the biggest providers in the village, you know?”

“Like Mom and Dad?” Katara asked. She pulled Sokka over so she could nestle against his side. In the dim light of the igloo, her dark blue eyes were outlined by the white around them. Sokka felt hot, something welling up in his throat. It was something of a dream and nightmare combined.

“Yeah, like Mom and Dad.”

She smiled, “So we hunt for everybody, and we fish for everybody, and we live together, and argue with each other, just like a couple, and….do you love me Sokka?”

“Of course!” he said in surprise. How could she even doubt it? They were all they had!

“So you be Daddy….,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss him. She pressed open his lips with hers, and something teased at his teeth. He never done it before, and when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, it took a moment to reciprocate. Her mouth tasted of the seal jerky they’d had for lunch. It was warm too. So warm and wet. He found himself enfolding her in his arms, not wanting to break the kiss. It went on for a while, tongues thrashing against each other.

“….and I’ll be Mommy,” Katara finished, licking her lips. She resumed stroking his shaft in long, languid strokes.

Sokka pulled her to him. Katara giggled, and scooted up. She grabbed his head and put his face against her chest.

“Here too. Kiss me again, Sokka,” she whispered, arching her back to stretch the nipple out.

Sokka took the brown bud in his mouth. It was hard, harder than he had expected for something that girly. He licked around it, then bit gently, not sure if he was on the right track.

Katara groaned in happiness.

_Yeah, more of that!_ he thought.

They laid against each other, Katara stroking him to a hardness that made him shiver, and Sokka nibbling and licking to make his sister gasp and stutter. She hunched over his head, free hand grabbing at his wolf tail as he put the whole conical teat in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could while still licking.

“AAAAAAHHUUUUUHHHHH!!!!” Katara shrieked, head thrashing back and forth as Sokka kneaded the other breast with his hand.

“Oh spirits!….oh Sokka, more! More!” she begged climbing on top of him. She stopped rubbing him, which was bad, but her body was a warm length against his body, and she smelled _good_. Even her sweat was sweet to him, and the sleeping bad was filling with some strange mush as she writhed against him.

Sokka spent a good long while seeing how much he could make her keep crying out. She seemed to like it best when he held her tit gently between his teeth and licked hard on the caught tip, slowly increasing the pressure with his teeth.

She got even more wiggly when he did that, and he flipped her over, pinning her hands to the fur as he kissed down her neck and pressed against her. His cock had stayed as stiff as a spear, and he found he could use the soft skin of her belly to please himself even as he kept nursing at her. His cock was painfully hard, the swollen tip catching on her belly button as he moved.

Katara’s breath was soft and warm on the shaved sides of his head. She sighed in pleasure as he went back to her tits.

Sokka got more and more energetic with his hard on. Suddenly Katara squeaked as he went lower than before and caught in the valley of her thighs, thrusting through the soft fur between her legs and pushing against the hot hole beneath. It was also wet, wetter than her sweat could account for. He drove it over the same spot and Katara gasped louder.

“NnnnnhhhHHHH! Sokka!” she cried in a begging voice.

“Keep doing that?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah, but….can you lick it instead? Lick it like you did my breasts?” she asked, smiling in the dark.

Sokka slid down her body, deeper into the warm bag. Katara braced her legs open, holding them behind the knees to give him access.

Sokka couldn’t really see anything, but the heat beat against his face. He followed it in, the musky scent Katara had been giving off getting stronger. He stuck out his tongue and found her slit, the soft pair of lips she had instead of the long rod he possessed. Katara flung her head back into the rolled parks they were using as a pillow.

“HNNNNNHHH!!!”

The taste was salty, and a tad bitter, and the more he probed, the wetter it got. The heat was nice, but the taste….

Sokka got back up, getting on top of her, “Sorry. No thanks.”

Katara took a second to focus, realizing he wasn’t still down between her legs, “What?!”

Sokka shrugged, playing with her hair loopies, “I’m a guy. We eat meat, and fish, and manly stuff. I get the feeling eating…uh… _you_ just isn’t very manly. Plus, I just don’t like the taste,” he said, smacking his lips, “I liked the kissing and your breasts, but you’re all kind of salty and you’ve got this weird tangy smell going on, Katara.”

He couldn’t see her face, but it was a long bit before she broke out with: “Are you SERIOUS?! You, you JERK! Fine! If you don’t want to go down on me, then no blowjob for you!” she said, smacking his shoulder.

“Yeah, okay. Fair’s fair,” Sokka agreed. He stopped, puzzled, “Wait. What the heck’s a blowjob?”

“You’re never going to find out, Sokka!” she sniffed.

Sokka blew his cheeks out at her very Katara-like turn of mood, “What- _ever_. Sounds like something involving whales,” he muttered in exasperation.

He laid there up against her, listening to the wind howl outside. The temperature must be dropping fast. Instinctively, he pulled closer to the warmest thing in the vicinity.

Katara snuggled back, and the broken mood mended itself. Sokka noticed her hand straying back to his erection, playing her fingers along it.

“Soooooo, if we’re not doing the whale-thing, what did you want to do?” he asked.

“Well,” she leaned in to his ear, “There’s this other thiiiiing….” She whispered, tongue tracing his ear.

Sokka held still.

_How does that feel so_ _good_ _?! Oh damn, I don’t want her to stop doing that ever!_ He thought, the un-ending circuit of Katara’s tickling wet tongue driving him slowly mad.

“That’s p-pretty good,” he managed.

“No, not the tongue….we could-,” she paused, thinking of a way to explain her new-found education from the other village women, “Have you ever seen polar bear dogs mating, Sokka?”

Sokka held perfectly still, picturing:

  1. Polar Bear Dogs mating

  2. Katara as a polar bear dog bitch

  3. Him as a alpha polar bear dog mounting her from behind, thrusting like crazy into his sister.




 

Katara gave a laughing squeal Sokka jumped on top of her. They writhed together in the sack until Katara was left panting and on her belly. Sokka’s fingers latched onto her hips, urging her up.

 

“Don’t you want to hear the rest of the plan, Plan Guy?” she teased.

 

Sokka grabbed her by the hair and turned her so he could murmur into her ear, “Thanks, I think I’ve got the gist of the idea.”

 

He eased forward, sliding his hips against her with one hand. He quickly found out it was surprisingly hard to line up on a girl’s entrance, between not being able to see what he was doing, and the way his stiff erection wanted to curve up and away from her snatch.

 

He gave a snort of displeasure as it slid under her belly instead of connecting.

 

“ _Huuuuury, Sokka!_ ” Katara breathed teased, not helping by wiggling her hips.

 

“Hold still!” Sokka let go of her hips and pinned her to the bed with one hand. He grabbed his cock with the other and carefully maneuvered it in to position. There was no light, but he could a tremendous heat coming from Katara’s legs.

 

The tip hooked on, and he quickly shoved forward. Katara gave a sound halfway between a scream and a groan.

“Careful! Y-You went in really hard, Sokka! And too fast!”

“S-Sorry,” he said distractedly, not really listening.

His sister was hot inside. Beyond hot. Hotter than seal blood right from the vein, hotter than a Fire Bender, Hotter than the Sun.

_She’s wet, too!_ he thought in shocked wonder, gliding his cock back and forth inside her. _And tight; there’s almost not enough room for me….._

Katara made a purring noise as he pumped his hips in slow strokes, burying her face in the sleeping bag fur.

“Better?” he asked.

Her only response was to lift her hips up. There was a squelching smack as their hips met. Her tight brown ass butted into him as he moved forward.

_Ahhhhhhhh, ah yeah_ Sokka thought shivering. Amazing friction made him immediately push in again. He set up a slow beat, like he was playing her as if she was a seal-bladder drum, tight and springy.

Katara supplied the musical chorus, panting and crying out as he found the rhythm. Sokka bent into her, her thick soft braid rubbing against her cheek.

“Now I-I know w-why Mom and Dad were always giggling under the furs all the time,” he commented, holding her shoulders so he could push into her harder, and more importantly wouldn’t stop sliding around his cock.

Katara giggled, “Oh yeah, this, _mmmmm_ , is way better than my hair brush…”

“Whaaaa…Never mind!” Sokka declared, “I don’t even want to, _unnnh_ , know!” he moaned, picturing that cute little brush in places he had never imagined possible before today.

Sokka lost his train of thought right then. Katara was wiggling as he went in, and he picked up the pace. The friction that was so pleasant got better the harder and faster he went. Before long, he was smashing his hips into hers like a madman. Unseeing, he pictured his thick tanned cock pushing those little pink folds apart. He’d gotten a look once when she bent over at home, changing. Katara might be tanned brown on the outside, but the inside of her flower was a shockingly bright pink.

Head going white, he drove his spear into that tender flesh again and again, until the igloo resounded with a _smack!_ _smack!_ _smack!_ over the sound of the wind.

Katara was moaning under him continuously, and screamed orgasmically every time he pulled out. The farther he pulled it out, the louder she yelled when he drove it back in. Wet juices poured around his meat, coming from him and a very excited Katara.

Sokka was making beastly growls as he yanked his cock so far out the tip rested on her skin, then smashed forward.

Katara arched under him with an angelic scream. She got tighter, awesomely tighter, and her hot depths were a furnace now. She was screaming and babbling under him. He held her across the shoulders and chest, not letting her ruin the moment.

Sokka grunted hoarsely. The tightness made his balls twitch, and an indescribable _need_ went from the top of his head and down and out his cock. Doing it with his hand paled in comparison to Katara’s tight pussy clenching around him as he emptied his balls down to the last drop.

He collapsed on top of her, shaking in the after-effect. He could wetness sliding around his prick. Inside her.

_I must have come like a geyser…..oh crap, I came in my sister!_ he yelped mentally _Remember the song: “Spring comes, the animals come, pups and children for the New Year…. Lalalala”_

He must have been muttering it in her ear, because Katara interrupted him with a blistering:

“ _Shut up with that stupid song, Sokka!_ And get off of me, you jerk!” she complained.

He shrugged back. His cock made him shiver, ultra sensitive coming out of her pulling pussy, “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! You felt too good, then bang!, it was too late! UNG! OOH! Squirt!” he panted, miming sound-effects.

Katara flipped over. There was enough light to see she was full-on Katara-angry, “Not that you, butt-head!”

Sokka puzzled, “What’s wrong besides me seeding you? Anyway, hurry up and wash yourself out, or we’re going to be in _biiiig_ trouble by late summer,” he ordered.

“Oh really!? I don’t think so, smart guy, since you got so excited you used the wrong hole and came in my _butt_!” she yelled, “See?!”

Katara had been laying spread-eagled, smooth brown legs in the air, as high the sleeping bag could let her. Her hands cupped at her groin, and she dropped them at her words.

“Actually, no, I can’t see,” Sokka said pedantically, “We’re in a dark igloo under a sleeping bag with almost no light.”

“ARRRRGGHH!”

“Oh, so I….and now you…..uh, sorry,” Sokka said sheepishly, running his hands over her thighs and feeling gently to the middle. Katara was right. Her fuzzy hole was wet, but there was a slimy heat coming from the smaller pucker below. Well, it _had_ been small. It felt loose and soft after the drubbing his not-small log had given it.

“I just couldn’t see what I was doing, Katara. You felt too good, Sis,” he apologized, “Hold still, let me wipe it up.”

There were some chamois cloths in the top of his ruck, and he yanked one out, wiping gently at the center of Katara’ legs. She twitched, but didn’t otherwise complain as he finished. He could feel her pout, however.

“Did it hurt? I’m really _am_ sorry, Sis,” he offered.

She sighed, “No, it….it just took me by surprise, Sokka. I mean, yes, it hurt at first, but when you kept stroking, my whole body went numb and light…it was a little weird. You were so long and hard, and then all that hot stuff poured in; it was a shock….Gimme a kiss,” she commanded.

He crawled up obediently and kissed her. They took their time, and Sokka could feel the tension inside her melting as he grazed her mouth with his tongue.

When they broke, Katara scrapped a handful of ice from the low ceiling. The ice wobbled and vibrated in her hand until it was a blob of water, catching the reflections of the lamp light in reds and yellows. Katara smoothed the blob over her busted ass. Sighing in contentment, she flushed and rinsed with the bended water.

“That feels good. I wish there was a way to heal with the water, too, y’know? I can feel it sometimes. All the water in our bodies, moving around. If there was a way to mix pain and illness with ordinary water and carry it away…” she wondered.

Sokka shrugged. Bending was okay, but sometimes it just seemed to bring trouble. If Katara wasn’t a Bender, he wouldn’t have to worry about the Fire Nation trying to abduct her.

“Well, I am sorry, Katara. I wish I could make it up to you,” he said.

The light made Katara’s mischievous smile an outline of skin and shadows, “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah,” he said seriously, “Warrior’s honor.”

Katara leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back, letting her roaming hands guide down until she was lying on his back, kissing around his ear again.

“Sokka, there’s this one other thing I wanted to try, but I didn’t know how open you’d be,” she said, punctuating her words with those maddening tongue licks.

“L-Like what?” he asked shakily. Her small breasts flattened against his back as she reached down. Her fingers were really hot now, warmed by her pumping blood.

“It’s kind of like what you just did to me,” she said, a touch of apprehension in her voice, “It’s supposed to feel really good for a guy if it’s done right, but I always doubted that. When you opened me up, it changed my mind. I want to do it to you.”

Sokka laughed, “Katara, you’re not a guy! How could you act like one? What’re you gonna use? Your hair loopies?”

Sokka chuckled at her girly silliness, but a thought occurred to him, “Oh wait, you want to use your fingers? I…I _guess_ that would be alright, but you gotta wash afterwards.”

Sokka didn’t have any real feelings one way or another about the role-reversal. Young boys did experiment after all. He hadn’t done anything himself, but you heard stories. If Katara wanted to play a little, he wasn’t about to object. Actually, as long as she was slow and careful, he wouldn’t mind at all. Her slim fingers weren’t nearly as big as his fully-erect manhood.

“No, not my fingers. I have something better,” she said, running her hands down his body. Despite that, he felt her fingers pry at his butt, teasing at the tight rim of his anus, as if she wanted to ascertain where it was. She pressed inward with one finger, testing the button of soft/hard/hot skin.

“Unnnnh, careful!” he said, “Don’t be too rough. You just said no fingers.”

“No, no, I’ll be gentle. Here, feel this…” she whispered, excitement running through her voice.

Something flexible and persistent butted against his backdoor. It was also very wet.

Sokka looked over his shoulder. Katara was up high enough under the sleeping bag that lamp light could reflect off the rippling mass between her legs. It took a second to register what he was looking at.

“You’re going to do me with _water_!?” he laughed/questioned.

“Nothing stronger than water, Sokka. Earth gives way to it, fire goes out to it, Air affects it not at all,” she said, as if she was quoting, “It doesn’t compress, so as long as I keep it erect, it will be as hard as you were, and it’s wet all the way through. Every time you move, or I move, you’ll get lubricated. Put your ass up.” she ordered, the rippling shaft of water between her legs jerking with her excitement.

Not sure what he was getting himself into, he put his butt submissively in the air. It seemed faintly undignified, but he owed Katara…..

“Oh…… _uuuugggghhhhh!!!_ ” he breathed, eyes wide.

She pushed inside slowly as she had promised. It was weird, but not painful. His tight anal rim yielded to, then surrounded the worming intruder. Katara leaned forward, and it went deeper. There was this tremendous pressure inside of him, like he had to poop badly, but no matter how he wiggled under her, or flexed his asshole, the water stayed where it was. There _was_ a yielding feel to the water-cock, bending with him as he thrashed under Katara.

“Bender…..Hhhhhhhhhh, bending…uugghhhh!” Sokka groaned nonsensically. Katara pulled back, then thrust forward. The filled-up sense was changing to something different, not unpleasant at all.

“That’s right, Sokka. I’m bending you,” she laughed in his ear, hands reaching around his chest to play with his nipples. Sokka’s eyes fluttered as she did. Something else he hadn’t known: It felt good to have a boy’s nipples touched and pinched.

Katara was panting as they rocked together, her soft breath in his ear loud as his soft grunts and groans of pleasure. The feeling of having the flexing tentacle of water up inside him was unbelievable; he was getting hot as it stretched him open and teased at spots inside he hadn’t known he had. Katara was right. This did feel good.

Katara made a little gasp as he butted back into her on the next stroke, “Oh! I-I can feel that, all the way through the water, Sokka!”

“Y-You’ve, what? Got part of it inside you too? AAAANNNH!” he asked/cried out. She thrust forward, making him squeak like a girl; it was kind of embarrassing.

“Mmmmmm, yeah. It’s part of me right now,” she stroked her hands down his back, gripping his butt tightly, “We’re connected, Sokka. Connected by Water.”

It drove something deeply personal into him when she said that. Something like a epiphany: There was no he and her, no Sokka and Katara. There was only one being under the furs, part of the greater Water Tribe, flowing together….and it felt so fucking _hot_!

Katara caught on to his vigorous pace after the next bounce, and they were away to the races. Sokka thrust back furiously and Katara used all the energy of her slim body to pound the hell out of his ass as they screamed and groaned together in ecstasy. The igloo filled with the sounds of wild sex.

*WHAP!!!* *WHAP!!!**WHAP!!!*

Sokka moved furiously. The filling sensation bloomed into unbearable heat and pleasure as Katara rode him, and he bucked like an untamed polar dog beneath her.

“OHHHH!!!!! SOKKAA!!! YES!!!!! OH YES!!!!” She screamed, feeling it as much as he was.

“Ooooooh, yeah!!!” he groaned, getting her next thrust very deep, “Fuck me, Sis. Fuck me hard!!!”

She did. She got up on one foot, and used the leverage and her grip on his hips to fuck him exactly as he had fucked her.

_AAaaaaaaahhhhh, Oh crap, that’s good! Why the heck was she complaining about this?!_ he thought wildly, sliding on the furs. Something very hot was building in his ass, reaching up to his head.

To his utter surprise, his cock bounced against his leg, hard as the shaft of his spear. That heat was spilling down his cock, too, but there was something missing – that ultimate pleasure remained just out of reach, no matter how insistently he rode Katara’s water-phallus.

“Katara….Kataraaaaaa,” he sobbed into the sleeping bag.

She bent over him at his soft words. The action made her water cock ride up into him and he arched his back in bliss.

“What, Sokka?” she panted. Little drops of sweat were pattering onto his back, her sweet. Sweet sweat. She rubbed her hand through it, like she was writing Water Tribe designs in the sweat. Maybe she was.

“Muh….uuugghh, my cock! Stroke me again! Tease me!” he forced out. He wanted her to do it.

Sokka realized that that might sound very manly, but he was Katara’s bitch right now, and he needed to come very badly.

Her soft brown hand wrapped around his shaft, gripping it hard as she continued to thrust her hips.

“You need to come?” she asked, sliding her hand slowly down, until her thumb brushed over the cockhead.

“”Y-Yes, I need to come please!” he said urgently.

“First say it properly,” she ordered, giggling, “Say, ‘I’m very hot because my sister is fucking my ass sooooo good!’ ”

“ _KATARA…c’mon!”_ he begged, red-faced under her.

“Say it!” she repeated sternly, timing it with a wiggly little stroke that made his breath catch.

“My….My sister’s making me very hot because she’s so good at fucking my _ass_!!!!” he moaned, getting it hard from her as he pulled out the words.

Katara planted one hand on the back of his neck, holding him ass up and face down. Her other hand was massaging his twitching cock.

“Now say, ‘Katara, please make me cum with my cute ass!’” she said with a heavy, thick voice.

Sokka took a deep breath. More water was surging inside him, rippling and pressing in shuddering waves. It made his head go white as the pressure in his butt went from unbelievable to impossible.

“KATARAPLEASEMAKEMECUMWITHMYCUTEASS!!!!!” he screamed, shaking in shock at what she was doing to him, making him do.

Katara did something deft with her slippery hand, and Sokka came with an almost audible squelch as he started spurting between her finger tips. Long ropes of cum splattered his legs as she let go of his jumping cock and grabbed his hips tight. Sokka clawed at the fur, going out of his mind.

There was a powerful ripple in her water cock shoved up his ass and Katara cried out above him, collapsing on top of his broader back. The water cock collapsed back to a fully-liquid state and Sokka nearly came again as his twitching ass squirted it out. She lay there, breathing hard on top of him. He could feel her pounding pulse through his skin. It took a long time for their heartbeats to normalize.

“That….that was pretty good,” Sokka theorized. Her nipples were warm little points digging into his back.

“Yeah,” Katara laughed, hugging him.

“We did kind of make a mess of the sleeping bag,” he said, feeling the various liquids soaking the furs and his skin, “We need to do something to get it dry, or we’ll be sorry when it goes cold.”

“Hold still, I have an idea” she said. Lazily, she rolled over. Katara took command of her breathing and with a gesture droplets of water, sweat, and cum slowly, hesitantly, pulled out of the sleeping bag and streamed over to a side of the igloo before dropping to the ground to splash into the snow.

“You’re getting good at bending,” he said, running his hand through the fur, “It was like the water had a mind of it’s own. And the bag’s as dry as a bone.”

“ ‘How do you get to the Ba Sing Se Theater?’” she quipped tiredly, but in a deeply satisfied voice.

“ ‘practice, practice, practice’ “ he chuckled, completing a joke as old as the Avatars.

She snuggled up to him, “Thanks for being so open-minded, ‘Dad’.”

“Any time, ‘Mom’,” he agreed, kissing her on one smooth cheek.

Outside, the storm showed no sign of letting up. Sokka stretched, a vast lassitude overtaking him.

“Sokka…do you want to do it again?” Katara wondered, playing with his nipples.

Sokka nodded sleepily, un-mindful of the pleasant buzz she was giving him, “Sure. A lot more. We’ve got at least a whole day before the storm clears. But it’s my turn on top next time.”

Katara giggled, “Okay, let’s…Sokka? Sokka, are you going to sleep?! Hey! You just agreed to fuck me again!”

“Awfter nap time,” he muttered, letting the wind outside and his sister’s warm body send him off to slumber land.

Katara let her head thump into her snoring teenage brother.

“Ugh. The only thing worse than the men are the boys,” she declared in a miffed tone.

#########################################################################

Katara helped Sokka pull the load of fish down from the boat. Gran Gran watched approvingly as they lugged it in swishes of snow towards the village storehouse.

“Excellent work, Sokka. Your father would be proud if he could how much you caught on your own.”

“I didn’t do it on my own, Gran Gran,” he said seriously, standing up, “I wouldn’t have caught anything without Katara, and I wouldn’t have made it back without her. We’re a team.”

Katara didn’t say anything, but her face heated as she ducked her head at the compliment.

Gran Gran nodded again, “Well said. Okay, get these inside. I’ll help Katara move the boat to the racks.”

Before Sokka could leave, Katara sidled up to him and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. When he turned to grab hold of the tarp full of fish, she also slapped him playfully on the ass. He grinned and shook his head.

Gran Gran and Katara pulled the the kayak towards the drift wood storage rack. After a moment, the older woman spoke.

“Fucked’em, did ya?” she asked laconically.

Katara stared straight ahead, determinedly yanking on the tow rope. Her cheeks went rosier than the cold could account for, however.

“Teenagers. Just be careful. I don’t want any funny-looking grandkids,” Gran Gran sighed.

“No, uhhh, we…we were safe….” Katara offered.

Gran Gran rolled her eyes, but she was smiling under her wrinkles, “Terrific. Sokka was a virgin unless I miss my guess, Katara. Go easy on his ass, okay?”

“How did you know I was doing _that_ to him?!” Katara squawked in amazement.

“I didn’t. It’s a figure of speech.”

Katara face-palmed hard.

“I wish I was very far away right now,” the water bender groaned, “Where nobody knows I have the hots for my brother and his cute little butt…..”

###############################################################

A year later

Sokka sat up in his sleeping bag.

They’d made camp on this coastal island near the Earth Kingdom continent. Hundreds, maybe thousands of kilometers north of the South Pole, Sokka had watched in amazement as the ice was left far behind in their journey with the Avatar, and everything turned green and growing, and, more importantly, deliciously warm around him. Joining up with Aang was proving to be a real education, for all the kid could be a right pain in the butt sometimes. Normally he’d be doing something nefarious to wake Sokka up by this point, involving bugs or the nearest cold water being Bended into Sokka’s face.

_Morning Avatar-people. Can’t kill’em, can’t sell’em to the Fire Nation_ he thought grumpily, yawning.

Cooking smells of fish and herbs came from behind him. He looked around, not seeing the gigantic bulk of Appa, Aang’s flying sky bison.

“Where did Aang and Appa go?” he asked, sliding out of the sleeping bag.

Katara’s voice came from behind him, “I told him I saw a berry patch as we were flying in, on the other side of the island. He’s out collecting them.”

Sokka grunted. It was a long and thin island. “Far end? That’s at least twenty minutes the way Appa flies.”

“Probably more like hours, since Aang gets so easily distracted when he’s unsupervised,” Katara agreed.

Dressed in only his white linen loincloth, Sokka stood and stretched. This little uninhabited island was a paradise compared to his wintery homeland, and he couldn’t get over how nice it was to stand there and let the wind caress your nearly-naked body without shivering. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the breeze.

“I like Aang a lot, but little kids, what are you going to do?” Sokka said, from the lofty height of 15.

“Mmmmhhh, I guess he _can_ be a little immature-,” Katara said from behind him.

Something in the softness of her voice made Sokka’s wolf-tail go up.

“-but I could really use some adult supervision myself right now, ‘Daddy’!”

Sokka turned slowly.

Katara lay not too far from the campfire, a broad leaf next to her holding breakfast. There were big soft bunches of grass all over the clearing, and she was right in the middle of one. She was beautifully, gloriously, nude. Her slim brown body stretched out like an exclamation point below the coiled mass of her hair braid and laughing blue eyes. She played with a rod of solid water in one palm, making it curve and dance invitingly in the sunlight.

“Come on over here, Sokka. You can eat breakfast, and I can eat something else, and then we can play,” Something warm and promising was in her eyes, “We’ve never done it on grass before. I think all this warm air is making me horny.”

“The whale-thing first?!” he asked eagerly.

“MmmmmHMMMMMH!” Katara confirmed with wink. She let her tongue trail over her pink lips. Her nipples hardened as Sokka watched.

“Whu-what about Aang? He shocks kinda easy,” he temporized.

“Hours,” Katara repeated mischievously.

Sokka bit his lip, staring at the raw sexual feast before him. The loincloth went flying over his shoulder as he advanced on his laughing naked sister.

“Fucking _Water_ _Triiiibe_!” he hissed between his teeth, jumping on top of her. His cock was a rigid spear pointed straight at his prey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Great Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors

 

It was a cool morning as Sokka stepped into the dojo.

He settled his bag on the polished wooden bench in the men’s changing room. A little pot-bellied stove stood in the corner. He spent a moment getting the coals lit, ignoring the stamp in the metal that said it came from a Fire Nation foundry. Firebenders sucked, but they made useful stuff. The coals caught, and it brought the small room rapidly to warmth.

Pulling off his boots, he shook his head ruefully.

_The_ _ men _ _’s changing room! I must be the first guy in here in…..ever?_

Since he was in the dojo of the all-female Kyoshi Island Guard, that was probably the way to bet.

He stood, undoing his Water Tribe furs and leathers and tossing them distractedly on an open shelf. Fully naked, he pulled open the bag he’d brought and sighed. The green uniform and grey-black body armor inside the bag seemed to mock him.

####################################################################

Three weeks ago, Sokka, his sister Katara, and Aang the last Avatar had flown in to the small Kyoshi Island chain riding Aang’s flying bison, Appa. The young Avatar had been practically bouncing up and down to ride the elephant koi that swam in the local seas, and dragged Sokka and Katara along for the “adventure”. Of course, since they had hundreds of feet over the ocean on a giant six-legged monster that mainly listened to Aang, it was more like kidnapping.

That was Sokka’s take, anyway. He didn’t say it to Aang, but he kinda wondered what elephant koi tasted like, and whether he could harpoon them successfully from Appa’s saddle platform. The rule was: If the fish was bigger than you were, use a spear, not a hook.

This whole little side trip was a giant distraction from what they were supposed to be doing, namely finding Aang bending masters to teach him how to be an Avatar, so he could kick the Fire Nation’s war-mongering ass up between its ears. Aang had the blissfully short attention span of a ten-year old. (which he was)

Riding whale-sized fish was more fun.

Their journey had had its benefits for Sokka too, besides the possibility of air-caught seafood. Something else that Aang was unaware of was that Sokka and Katara had a lively, nay volcanic, sexual relationship, despite being siblings. It had been inevitable in their remote home on the southern ice packs: there literally wasn’t anyone else their own age to have sex with. And, hey, Katara was a hottie.

_I think being brother and sister adds a little fire inside it too, and landing at all these exotic locales with Appa and Aang makes it even spicier. Man, does she get_ _ wild _ _when we sneak off in some strange woods and all we need is a sleeping bag or some grass to lay on! It’s waaaaay better to do it outside when there’s grass on the ground instead of snow and twenty-feet of ice! Katara’s gonna kill me at this rate. Of course, sometimes, just sometimes mind you, it’s me giving the “let’s ditch Aang and go play” handsign._

Sokka had noticed over the last couple of weeks that Sis had a lot less time for that. Aang’s precocious and energetic manner seemed to bring out the “Mom” in Katara the way a chunk of seal meat brought out the polar bear dogs. Katara had also been in a quietly bad mood for most of the last couple weeks while doing it, and Sokka had steered well clear of her in the past when she was like that.

_Girl problems, maybe? The kind of problems a guy_ _ really _ _doesn’t want to know about? She’s certainly been cranky enough. That would also explain why she hasn’t wanted to sneak off to play with me._

_####################################################################_

The quest for koi-rides had rapidly went sideways.

They hadn’t been on the island five minutes watching Aang get his ass dunked by an irritated sea monster when they were suddenly jumped by local soldiers. Sokka had tried to fight, but he’d been beaten so easily and thoroughly it was embarrassing. They’d moved blindingly fast, so fast Sokka never even landed a blow, much less seen his attackers clearly. Tied up and blindfolded, it was only when he’d loudly demanded to see what kind of cowards struck from ambush that they had removed the blindfold. His conquers were armed with staffs and hard-edged fighting fans. They wore green robes and cuirasses of waxed and boiled black leather. Every single soldier had been a girl.

Sokka had squeaked out that last, very factual statement, and they had laughed at him. That made _everything_ worse.

####################################################################

_That’s right, the great hunter and warrior Sokka, beaten by little girls in army dresses!_ Sokka thought despondently, pulling out an identical uniform from his pack. It was sized to fit him.

####################################################################

Their leader, a brown haired girl named Suki, had leaned confidently into his face while he laid tied up and informed him that was exactly how it went down, and offered to kick his butt again if he needed convincing.

She had a high, sweet voice and her hair smelled like jasmine when she was close. The white and red war paint she covered her face in was striking. She also barely made it to Sokka’s chin in total height. She was….cute, she was tough, and she was in charge, despite being the smallest one in her unit. Most were average in height, but all were athletic. There was one girl who overtopped Sokka by a good half a head. They were still girls. It was all massively disorienting for Sokka.

 

Aang talked their way free. The whole island was deeply devoted to one of his previous selves, a female Avatar named Kyoshi. A giant wood statue of her rested in the town square. Once the Kiyoshi islanders believed they were in the presence of the genuine Avatar article after a hundred years without one, the place had gone nuts. Aang was an instant local celebrity and Katara spent most of her time chasing the instant celebrity around town.

Katara had been glued to Aang for the last couple of weeks. She hadn’t had time for Sokka as she chased the younger air bender all over the village they were staying in, and frantically kept the local fangirls from mobbing him. Avatars were big in Kiyoshi; said so right in their name.

On his own with the run of the place, but nothing to do, Sokka found his way to the training hall of Suki and her girlfriends. He’d been morally convinced it was only the element of surprise that let him be captured in the first place. _They were_ _girls_ _!_

He found Suki in the training hall, practicing odd formalized fighting moves. It looked like a slow dance, which made him smirk as he hung out at the open doorway. They were going to dance somebody into surrendering? Really?

Unable to hold his tongue, Sokka loudly laid out a friendly challenge, much more confident with the idea of getting some comeback. Once he knocked them down a few times, they’d have little more respect for the Water Tribe (and him). He’d been friendly about it, confident in his big muscles and the fact girls would be hesitant to take on a real man in the light of day.

(Of course, it had been daytime when they’d kicked his butt in the first place, but _never mind_!)

#####################################################################

_Ohhhh man, did that NOT go according to plan!_ Sokka lamented, dumping out the last odds and ends from the bag, a green head band and skin-tight doeskin gloves with a pebbled inner surface for better gripping of weapons.

######################################################################

Those slow dance moves went a lot faster at combat speed. Suki tossed him around the _dojo_ like he weighed a feather. Sliding by his punches and grabs, she made it seem he was stuck in thigh-deep snow. His greater height and body mass just seemed to make it easier for her to bend around his own blows, using moves that Sokka had never heard of. She didn’t punch or wrestle him down – she’d guide his strikes away, lock his arms against his joints like she was tying her shoes, and left him tied up, AGAIN, on the matted floor of the _dojo_ like a spring puffin-chicken.

Chased out in shame by her fellow soldier’s mocking giggles, Sokka did the hardest thing he’d ever done: He’d thought about the way he’d acted (which was in the manner of a big condescending jerk) and went back to apologize. Head down in shame, he quietly asked to be accepted for training, from better fighters than him. Oddly, although after some pro forma girlish teasing, Suki had readily accepted.

On the condition Sokka follow all the Kyoshi warrior traditions. All of them.

##########################################################################

Sokka tied on the first part of his uniform and turned to look at himself in the floor length mirror in the dis-used men’s changing room.

The silk panties actually fit rather well.

Sokka looked at himself in the mirror. The panties were tied high on his hips, leaving his tan body bare all the way down his long legs. He was still growing, and the image of his athletic body took up the whole height of the mirror. Solid ripples of muscle traveled down his chest in waves, ending in a flat washboard stomach and limbs that were smooth bundles of muscled strength. Large hands and feet promised further height and size in the years to come. Life as a hunter and Southern Water Tribe warrior meant he had massive strength for his size, but he was at the awkward stage of his life. Too much growing body, and not enough time in using it. The strange fighting style of the Kyoshi, which emphasized speed and coordination, and using an enemies own strength against themselves, meant he had definitely been the trainee for last couple of weeks. He _was_ learning, but damn slowly.

Taking the wood makeup case in one hand, he used his other to carefully apply the makeup (warpaint!) in the design they had shown him. He patted his whole face white, before using a stick of lipstick to trace in the upswept red outlines of his eyes, and paint his lips red as well. The mix of oil, wax, and coloring had a sweetish taste as he smacked his lips, careful to only to do the upper lip so he wouldn’t end up looking like an over-painted clown.

_Made that mistake already!_ he thought, recalling Suki’s helpless laughter the first day he’s emerged in full fig, his mouth a solid circle of red paint. Once she stopped hiccupping, she used her small fingers to carefully re-do his makeup ( _warpaint!)_ with brush, rag and goose-grease while he knelt before her.

Finished with his makeup ( _WARPAINT!!!!_ ) he tied his green head band across his forehead. It felt right, snug on the shaved sides of his head, and below the warrior’s wolf tail roach that his remaining hair was pulled into at the back of his head.

About to pull on his green utility dress, what they called a kimono here, Sokka caught his image in the mirror from the corner of his eye.

He paused, turning this way and that. He’d seen his reflection before in still water, or ice, or on the polished blade of his machete if he angled it right, but those pictures had always been wavery and distorted, and only a bit of his face or body. Whatever or whoever had made _this_ mirror had left it perfectly reflective, an expanse of polished metal over six feet high and as wide across as he could stretch his arms. He could see every twitch of his muscles, the way his chest rose slowly in the still air of the room, even his every facial expression. His butt was a hard muscled curve that peeked out every time he twisted in place, panties not quite covering it, teasing him with its manly sexual appeal.

He leaned closer, studying his painted face. The warrior in it looked good. The facepaint was different in design, but the same in purpose to the leopard-seal design he would have used for a serious battle as a Water Tribe warrior. Painted the same as them, he couldn’t stop thinking of Suki and the other girls, serious and prickly-fierce girl warriors. That in turn made him think of Katara, and how nooky-free he’d been for most of the last month. If he squinted right, he almost looked like a girl himself in the mirror. If there was a girl in this makeup who looked this good, looking at him like this, he would have to think three times before not asking her out.

On impulse, he blew himself a kiss.

“ _Hey there, sexy!_ You look gooooood! Look at all those muscles! And that ass!” mirror-Sokka said lustily, shooting a hip out naughtily, “You know, I loooove big strong guys like you! If you want to hang out later, I wouldn’t mind at alllllll!” he/she giggled.

Caught up in his flight of fancy, Sokka let a hand trail over the semi-transparent sheer fabric of his panties. He was NOT small. His whole package bulked pushed tightly against the yoke of the underwear, and the slick fabric felt incredibly delicious against his skin. His cock twitched under the hand-stroking and cosplay effect, and started rearing up in the confines of his underwear.

“You know, I’ve never touched a boy like this before,” Mirror-Sokka said in a low voice, running her fingers up and down his growing hard-on. She moistened her red lips suggestively, “You’re….so much bigger than I imagined, Sokka! It’s a little scary. But you know-,”

She winked at him, fluttering carefully lined eyelids, “-I’ve heard Water Tribe girls talk about this whale-trick. They call it a _blowjob._ With a big strong guy like you, with a big strong cock, I bet it would be easy! So _much_ to suck off!”

Sokka groaned softly. The swollen head of his cock was arcing the panties outward until there was a painful tent of white covering his hard shaft. The slick material gave his hand motions a piquancy that shoved deep waves of pleasure down his cock and up into his brain. The tip was leaking a bit, staining the white fabric. It made the experience all the more naughty as he watched the stain grow, hand pumping. The mirror image was doing the same, girl-face twisted in ecstasy as she masturbated him. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure.

“Sokka?” she panted, face twisted in ecstasy, “ _Would you fuck me?! ‘Cause I’d fuck m_ -”

“What are you doing?”

Sokka, no shit, leapt upward so far and fast his head thunked against the eight-foot ceiling. Whirling around, he saw another Kyoshi warrior. Thank the seas, it wasn’t Suki.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE, KURITA?!” he gasped, pulse thundering. He shoved his hands in front of himself, but there was no disguising the wetted mass of white panty arcing outward from his crotch.

The tall girl, tallest of the Kyoshi Guard, chuckled, “Long enough.”

She had her makeup on already, but she was dressed in a light blue kimono that only reached mid-thigh, her own battle-gear in a leather bag she tossed on the bench alongside Sokka’s. Ignoring him, she walked over to the mirror and ran a hand over the green- and gold-painted lintle.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? They say Avatar Kyoshi herself made it for the Guard, with her own hands. She drew the material from the Earth, separating out the metal. She used Fire and Air to form it, and Water to cool it, and Earth-Bending to polish it. She commanded the Guard to always look their best, and gave us the means to do it. There’s an even bigger one on the girl’s side.”

She glanced sidelong at red-faced Sokka.

“Suki and rest undress in front of it _every_ _day_ , just like Avatar Kyoshi must have,” she continued in her husky voice. It was deeper than any girl he’d met before.

“So why is there one on the guy’s side? Heck, why _is_ there a guy’s side in this building?” Sokka said neutrally, trying to ignore his nakedness with the same aplomb Kurita was showing.

“I don’t know, Sokka. Maybe she thought the Guard would eventually recruit men,” she replied with another chuckle, her white makeup crinkling in mirth. She took his hand and brought him back over to the mirror, putting an arm over his shoulder companionably so they stood side by side in the reflection, two tall divas in red-and white facepaint.

“Just between you and me, I like to think that maybe there was another reason, a reason she used this room herself, built it for herself,” Kurita continued in a whisper, leaning her head against Sokka’s. With her other hand she undid the single knot of her short kimono and let it slide from her body. She reached over right-handed and snagged the slip-tie in Sokka’s panties, pulling them free before he could object, “I think Avatar Kyoshi was so strong because she was like us…. _someone with a big hard cock_.”

Under the kimono Kurita was naked. She had wide firm breasts and heavily-muscled arms, legs, and belly. Her smooth skin was paler than his, sand to his wood. Like him, she had a very large cock. In their reflection, it bobbed alongside his, pointed straight back at them.

#####################################################################

Sokka had seen a lot of strange stuff since following Aang on his quest, so when Kurita had absent-mindedly disrobed in front of him early in his training, revealing her not-small guy parts, it had been weird and surprising, but not really shocking. Ten-ton fluffy flying monsters? Check. Machines capable of moving ships the size of his village? Seen them all the time. Water-spitting serpents? Gay river pirates? A girl with a cock wasn’t even near the top of the list of weird-ass things he seen so far.

Kurita was something Kiyoshians called a _Futanari,_ or _Futa_ for short. She had breasts, but guy parts instead of girl parts. Everyone addressed her as if she were another girl. Sokka noticed that while she acted like a girl for the most part, she was a lot more physically aggressive in sparring. Her fighting style was closer to his, and she didn’t mind getting thumped by him (when he managed to land a hit) or hitting back harder (which happened a lot more often than Sokka was comfortable with) Her manner, size, and similarities to him had made them sort-of friends in the short period of time he’d been here.

Between that and sharing the dressing room with her, she was probably the Guard member Sokka interacted with most frequently besides Suki. All of them were aggressive for girls, but Kurita was closest thing Sokka had to a “guy” buddy in this place.

She was horny like a guy, too, apparently.

“ _Look at thaaaat_ ,” she whispered, snugging into his shoulder. She jerked her hips, making her cock bounce and point toward their mirror images, “We are a matching couple of seriously-hung sexy bitches, aren’t we Sokka?”

Her body was warm and firm against his side. When her penis jerked, it bounced against his. Her cock was also warm and hard. More like fiercely hot, the heat of her body adding to his as she slid it over the top of his erection. The smooth skin felt unreal.

“You’re not gonna blab about me being….” he gestured to the painted not-ladies in the mirror. The Sokka-lady next to the Kurita-guy. Involuntarily, he smiled at himself, caught up in the ludicrousness of the situation.

“Nah,” Kurita assured him, pressing a quick friendly kiss to his neck, careful not to smear either of their own makeup, “I won’t even tell Suki about how big you are when you’re hard.”

Sokka had been steadily drooping a bit, but his cock jerked back up into its hard curve at her teasing words, and stayed pointed straight up. She had been drawing hers along the top again, and the movement rubbed their cocks together in the air. His slit began moistening again, smearing beads of precum onto her cockhead.

“Ha-ha! Wow, what a reaction! You like her, don’t you? You think Suki’s hot!” Kurita exclaimed.

“Maybe….she’s….different, strong. I like strong girls,” Sokka admitted, looking at Kurita in their reflections.

There was a long pause. Kurita raised her free hand. It hovered in the air for a moment, then moved over to Sokka’s erection, grasping it gently, but firmly. It was the kind of pressure that felt good if you were doing it yourself, if you were a guy. Or a guy-girl.

Kurita only looked at him through their shared reflection, her head next to his.

“I like….strong girls, too. You look like a pretty strong…girl…in the mirror, Sokka,” she said huskily, her furry voice deep and warm. Her hand slid down his shaft, all the way to the base where there was that funny nice ache if you bent it downward slightly at the groin. She did so, and Sokka exhaled as she caressed his balls underneath with blunt fingernails. The narrow edges felt un-utterably good on the soft skin of his scrotum. Only Katara had ever played with him like that before.

Her hand ran back up around the base and pumped hard upwards, squeezing his cockhead between her fingers so a bead of precum ran over her hand.

Sokka stood stock still as this was happening, watching it happen in the mirror. There was a strange electricity to the whole thing. It felt very naughty to see himself touched, painted like a girl, treated so expertly by somebody who understood just how good it felt to be a guy.

“ _Do…do me, too_!” Kurita whispered in his ear. Her voice ached with need.

Kurita was breathing hard, her broad face flushed under the makeup. Sokka reached over, with the same initial hesitation she had first displayed. His fingers bumped over her cock, then encircled it.

She was like him. The skin was incredibly smooth and soft, and it moved slickly over the unnatural hardness beneath. Sokka could never understand how something that was so limp and flexible if, for instance, you smooshed a handful of ice and snow on it, could be as hard as the shaft of a spear if you started thinking or feeling certain things. Kurita’s spear was also incredibly hot, a warmth that Sokka found instinctively nice in his hand; a familiar/foreign touch. He grabbed harder, pumping up and down so the skin rippled over the hardness beneath.

“Oh…Oh yeah, keep doing that!” Kurita panted, doing the same to him. She looked hungry in the mirror, and Sokka watched the hottie to her left feed Kurita’s hunger with powerful strokes. His mouth was getting dry, and he felt a little dizzy. Vast waves of pleasure were coming from his own cock.

It was a game. Sokka rubbed his palm over her cockhead, and she ran her hand hard on the big vein that ran along the underside of his coffee & cream colored cock. Sokka shuddered, then took her purpled cockhead in three fingers and wiggle it a bit, making Kurita buck her hips. They were moaning into each other, competing to see who could make each other feel better.

“ _Sexy bitch_! _Sexy_ fucking _bitches!!!!!_ ” Kurita muttered, her hand going _shlick-schlick_ over Sokka’s hot meat.

“Two hot bitches with big fucking cocks, all over each other! _Look at them go!!!!_ ” Sokka agreed raggedly, Unable to look away from the scene in the mirror. The darker girl on the left had his hand around a fat cock, pumping it furiously. It squirted a little clear fluid every time he stroked it up to the engorged head.

The white and red faces in the mirror stared back at them, mouths open, eyes glued to what their counterparts were doing. Sokka felt his heart beating faster, head getting fuzzy with the beginning of that feeling, that awesome feeling, when he stroked into Katara as she wiggled in his arms.

Kurita was gritting her teeth in the mirror, her broad hand going up and down his cock in steady strokes.

“Feels good, feels good to be a guy….” she chuckled/panted.

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed hoarsely.

“I got an idea,” she groaned, leaning over to her bag without letting go of him. She dug inside it and came up with a wooden container. She popped the snug-fitting lid off with one finger.

Sokka recognized the grey-white cream. It was the grease the Kyoshi Guard used to remove their facepaint. Kurita scooped up a dollop of the glistening gel and turned Sokka so they were facing each other.

“Put yours along mine,” she said in a low voice, voice thick with emotion.

Sokka’s cock thumped down on top of hers. They were both stiff as boards. The heat was even more extreme now through the parchment-layer skin of each other’s cocks. She was broader than he was, but a couple of inches shorter. It made his tip nuzzle her belly, and she giggled. It was a girl sound, but deep and warm.

“Hold still!” she mock-threatened.

She slid her goopy hand down their paired shafts. The cream was cold at first, but heated almost immediately as she went back and forth, smearing the whole length of their shared erection.

“Both at the same time,” he asked/guessed.

“Yeah!” she said, “This feels so good when I do it to myself! It’ll feel so much better with somebody else!”

“Don’t talk. Fuck. Girl’s with big cocks fuck, not talk!” Sokka said to egg her on.

She growled back and began to aggressively slide down his slippery dick.

They clamped their hand over their interlocking cocks, fingers brushing over hot skin and grease oozing between the digits. Then they started moving harder.

Just little nudges, using their hips, at first. The flanged head of their cocks would catch as they went by, and both would moan. Faster, and they were using a bit of leg strength to push their hips. The friction was unbearable, the heat delicious, and their own fluids and the cream greased them straight to paradise.

“OoooOOOOOOOHHHHH FFFFFFFUUUUUCKK!!!!” HARDER! FASTER!!!” Kurita demanded.

“Oh fuck. Shit, oh fuuuuck!!!!” Sokka groaned. He jerked as the frenetic pace rubbed their purple cock heads together.

By mutual consent, they freed one hand each, bracing against each other to keep from mis-aligning the cock-machine they’d built. That burning feeling was creeping up from Sokka’s balls again, reaching for his head in pounding waves.

Kurita brushed her lips over his, as much as she could as the frantically pounded into each other, “What if…what if this was Suki, Sokka? What if Suki’s pussy was clamped around this big cock of yours?”

Sokka’s eyes went wide, picturing the Suki’s smurfy little hardbody wrapped around him, legs gripping his ass just like Kurita did with her hands.

Kurita’s eyes were rolling up, but she licked her lips as she felt Sokka start to pump even more frantically in their shared grip, “She’s probably be so tight you could barely move, and the harder you fucked her the slicker she’d get…..” she said gutturally, voice thick with passion.

Sokka gave an un-intelligible moan.

“Your big cock would ram so deep in her pretty little pussy, Sokka, and…and..s-she’d look up at you…with a face painted just…like…..THIS!!!!” Kurita taunted.

Staring at him from inches away in her warpaint, Kurita’s words pushed him over the edge. Something wire-tight broke down his body, and hot, thick cream spurted between Kurita and his gripping fingers, splashing against her flat abdomen.

“Ohhhhhhh, guuuuh, holy avatarssssss,” she hissed, and did the same to him a moment later. Her cock vibrated in his hand, swelled, and spurted warm cum over his fingers.

They hung against each other panting and holding their slowly softening erections. Sokka could feel Kurita’s cum pooling in that little indent at the base of his cock, before dripping down his balls in thick beads. He slumped against her.

“Best. Hand job. _Ever_.” Sokka gasped, heart hammering in his chest.

“I got the biggest hands in the Guard. And you know what they say about a girl with big hands!” Kurita said with a breathy laugh. She drew back, pulling her smooth length against Sokka one last time. The hard tension Sokka had been under went with it.

“Thanks,” he muttered, patting her thick ass, “I needed that.”

Kurita chuckled in her furry voice again, “No problem. Anytime. And I do mean anytime!”

Her makeup was running slightly at the temples, and her headband was pushed up to one side.

Sokka glanced aside.

In the mirror were two very hot-looking guys (sorta in the case of one) in girl’s makeup, and women’s clothing scattered around their feet when they’d knocked the bags over in the cock-jousting. They looked sweaty, and very happy, big cock’s clenched in their hands and white cum smeared across their lower bodies. Even as spent as he was, his cock twitched.

_That is seriously hot. I kinda wish I could lay down with Katara after this and do her too, or even….._

“Hey Kurita?” he asked hesitantly.

“Mmmmm?”

“Are you….How can I put this? How did you know what Suki would feel like? Inside, I mean?”

“You mean am I doing her?” Kurita replied asked with relish.

_Yeah, definitely more a guy than a girl in some respects_ Sokka thought with a wince.

She pulled back, straightening her headband, “No, Suki prefers guys, you lucky water boy, you.”

“Ahem?” Sokka said, chucking his chin at Kurita’s nodding manhood.

Kurita waggled it back and worth unselfconsciously.

“I’m still one of the girls in their heads, even if they know it’s a charade. Keeping up that illusion is why I change in here, out of sight. When I joined the guard, there was, heck still is, a stigma against guys wearing the green. As long as I don’t wave my cock under their noses, and flatten anybody that threatens the island’s peace like I’m supposed to, Suki and the rest can pretend I’m one of the girls. Frankly, I like being one of the girls, most ways. Some more than others.”

She smirked, “I am totally surrounded by hard-bodied little foxes, Sokka. You got no idea how much I’d like to pound those firm, cute butts. I thought I was gonna go mad from the tension at the beginning. Having a boy with a cute ass like yours to blow my load with was the best, heck, the ONLY sex I’ve gotten in over a year, not counting my friends here,” she said, clenching and un-clenching her cum-stained fingers.

She shrugged, pulling a towel out and tossing another to Sokka, “Suki…Suki’s been acting strange lately, since you’ve come around, Sokka. We get male volunteers occasionally, but they never last long. Too proud, unable to adjust to having girls tell them what to do. You really impressed her, coming back and asking to be trained after you got your butt kicked, then training so hard these last weeks. Suki was waiting for you to spazz out like the others. But you kept with it, and never dissed her, not once. She’s serious about her job, and I think that she viewed you as a challenge. Or maybe something special. You did notice that she’s been spending a lot of time on the side instructing you privately, right?”

Sokka wiped up thoughtfully, “I thought it was just a normal training regimen. Is she…would she go out with me?”

Kurita shrugged, “Dunno. I haven’t asked her. Can tell you this-,” She grinned ferociously, warpaint accentuating the effect, “She’s a Kyoshi warrior. You better knock her on her butt before you can even think of putting her on her back, if you know what I mean.”

Sokka stood there thoughtfully, then smiled.

“Alright! I’m going to be the best damn warrior on the whole island! I’m going to learn everything Suki has to show me and then I’m going to kick her butt!” he exclaimed, striking a heroic pose in the mirror, panties dangling off his foot.

“And THEN fuck her ass?” Kurita inquired.

“Anal is optional,” Sokka said seriously, pointing a finger at her.

“SOKKA, KURITA! YOU’VE BEEN IN THERE FOR TWENTY MINUTES! Get out here so we can start class!” Suki’s voice roared from the door.

Kurita and Sokka jumped, then dived for their clothes and armor.

“Oh shit! Throw me my boots!” Kurita said, clawing through their mess.

“Straighten your make-up!” he replied.

“Straighten yours! Here! Kimono! No! No!” she said, as he started to tie down the over-robe, “Put the hakama on first!” Kurita said desperately, flinging baggy pants at him.

“Why do you Kyoshi have to make clothing so complicated?!” Sokka complained, tearing at the robe.

“ _Baka_! Shut it! Wait, those are my panties! These are yours!”

Snapping an arm out to catch them, Sokka toppled over as he tried to do three things at once.

“Three weeks ago, I never thought I would have someone say that to me, not in a million years,” Sokka said conversationally, wriggling on the floor as he tried to re-tie his panties with one hand and pull his pants up with the other.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE??!! I’M WAAAAAAITIIIING!!!” came Suki’s voice.

##############################################################

A week had passed since Sokka’s…..enlightening encounter with Kurita. He trained hard in the dojo, and harder with Suki every chance he got, to the point she got tiredly irritated with him. When the sun sank below the waves on the sea facing the village, Sokka would still be sweeping around the dojo in flickering torchlight, burning move after move into muscle memory, until a blow received was a blow blocked and guided aside with thoughtless skill. It would take years to master fully, but what he had now was built on a solid foundation of his existing strength and reflexes.

Now if only he could figure out how to move to first combat-base with Suki. Military girls were _not_ easy.

They faced each other on the _dojo_ floor, dressed in full uniform; all except weapons.

Suki had soft brown shoulder-length hair that fell freely around her shoulders. It whipped up as she slid under a punch Sokka threw and her hands snapped up to lock his forearm against the joint.

“Not this time!” Sokka grunted, hands bopping off of Suki in a blurring block as they swung around each other. The _crack/whack/smack_ of their hands and gauntlets meeting filled the hall.

Kyoshi fought with their whole body. Sokka felt her leg step inside and around his. He threw an elbow to knock her back. She ducked. He had no choice but to hop back or have his legs pulled out from under them like an octopus had grabbed them.

“Nice. Don’t forget that just because someone is smaller, they can’t knock you down, Sokka. In fact, it’s easier if they’re smaller, the way we teach,” Suki said, sliding back into guard position six feet away. She favored with a sardonic smile, “Even a man can learn that lesson, apparently!”

“Oh, I’ve learned plenty, teach. Take your best shot!” he declared, shooting her a ferocious grin under his warpaint.

Suki raised an eyebrow, “Our fighting style isn’t about strength. Just for that, I think I’m riding you hard into the mat on the next fall.”

Sokka (and parts of Sokka) twitched at the un-intended double-meaning of her statement.

Suki was already flashing forward. She feinted high with her left hand.

Sokka had a moment of crystal clarity. She would swing her other had up and go for a nerve strike on his deltoid that would send white-fire lancing down his arm right before it went numb. He knew/thought what she would do next from all the hours on the mat with her, and his body was already reacting.

He stepped into her attack, elbow cocking up. He bent forward like a reed.....and Suki rammed tits first into the blunt spear of his elbow, he leather armor cracking and the air going out of her in a _whuff!_ of expelled breath. She catapulted ass first onto the mat.

Both of them looked at each other, stunned. It was the first time he had ever knocked her down.

Suki was red-faced under her make-up, her mouth a perfect “O” of surprise.

“I-I-I m-meant to do that,” she muttered lamely.

Sokka couldn’t resist, “No way! I got you! Admit! I TOTALLY got you!” he yelled pointing at her with a shit-eating grin.

Suki bounced to her feet without using her hands, “Whatever. You’re released for the day, Sokka,” she muttered, stalking off to the woman’s changing room.

Sokka’s jaw snapped shut at her cold tone, but she was gone before he could say anything.

_Awwwww, what now?! Just because I got a good lick in for once?! Why are girls so complicated?! Aaaaarrrggghhhh!!!! It’s easier than this dating my sister!!!!_

He sighed, looking at the interleaved rice-paper panels Suki had disappeared behind.

“Sorry, Suki…” he offered. He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for.

_########################################################################_

When Sokka came out of his changing room for the next morning’s practice, the entire Guard was lined up around the circumference of the training hall. Suki stood in the center, face grave. Kurita was sitting nearby, relaxed, but giving nothing away. Sokka paused, then advanced into the circle, facing Suki.

“Sokka of the Water Tribe. As the first male to undergo full training with the Kyoshi Guard, you may not be aware: There is a last test to complete,” Suki intoned.

“Yeah? What’s that?” he asked warily, looking at level gazes from the other warriors.

“Me,” Suki said.

Behind her, almost un-noticed, Kurita threw him a wink.

“So I gotta beat you _mano-a-_ uhhhhh… _girlo?”_ he asked carefully, “Full contact?”

“What other way is there for a warrior to fight. Besides, you’re going to be doing most of the yelling, Sokka,” Suki said with a smirk.

“Not if I have anything to say about it, Suki.”

“Bow,” she instructed, following suit herself.

Sokka bowed, careful to keep his eyes on Suki instead of the floor. The first time he’d done that, she’d snap-kicked him right in the forehead.

They both came up into guard stance. Sokka over-topped her by half a head, and considerable upper body-mass. On paper it should be easy to defeat her. Suki had proven repeatedly that speed and training counted for a hell of a lot more. But now Sokka had a good deal of training…..

Their hands blurred together, harsh snaps and twists as they both struggled for an immobilizing grip or to get past each other’s blocking. Suki almost latched onto his fingers, and Sokka spun his arm around to disengage. Suki grunted as he smacked her left wrist hard. If she hadn’t had her leather bracers on, he might have done real damage.

The fought hard, and they fought as equals. Sokka took her totally at her word, and Suki never gave an inch of quit. Battle yells and the sound of impacting bodies and whipping green cloth drifted among the circled Kyoshi Guard.

The match was going on for far longer than Suki had planned, Sokka sensed. She kept driving in harder and harder, going for heavy, risky strikes that would finish him or get her a dominant position. Both their breath was coming in hot pants as they circled each other.

The other guardswomen were getting more and more into it as well. Their silent reserve gave way to hollers and cheers as the fight went on.

“Kick ass, sea bass!!!” Kurita yelled lustily.

“Which of us are you talking about?!” Sokka snapped, risking a quick look at the laughing futa.

“Don’t matter to me! I’m enjoying this either way!”

Sokka shot her a look, Suki darted in with a floor sweep that he jumped and rolled away from.

“What’s the point of this?” he asked, circling with her. If he could just pin her down, this would be over in a second.

“This is your graduation fight. Victory means being assigned as a full guard instead of being a recruit, Sokka. Failure means I get pissed and whale on you so more weeks until you get better.”

She slinked back and forth, eyes questing for the opening she needed.

“Swell. Where I come from, you usually get a prize for winning,” he retorted. If Suki got a real grip, it was his ass that would be grass. Trying to get out of one her arm bars or leg-locks was nearly impossible, and girl strength would be plenty enough to choke him out or dislocate an arm.

“We usually throw a….a party,” Suki conceded. Was she flushing under her make-up, or was that just what his face looked like too? Her feet stuttered for second, like she was distracted, “Why? What did you want? Not that you’ll be getting it, Sokka!”

Sokka stopped, letting his arms drop. He shrugged, “I want you, Suki.”

Suki gaped at him.

Then she rushed him. Her feet came off the ground two feet away, legs swinging up to tangle around his upper body.

It was Đòn Chân, a tackle/grapple that would spin her body around his head and shoulders, and use the whole weight of her compact form to knock him over. When they landed, he’d have his head rang like a drum, and she’d twist her legs around his neck to finish him as she slammed him into the training mats.

It was a fancy and showy technique, and effective as hell on Sokka when he hadn’t realized what her spinning body was doing, early in training.

There was only one real problem: It put Suki practically in his arms, with her whole weight off the ground.

As Suki smacked into him in the beginning of a spinning whirl, he did the expedient thing:

He fell over. Right on top of her.

“WHOOOOF!!!!” Suki grunted, as he smashed down on top of her. She reflexively tried to flex out from under him, but he got on top of her, pinned her hands, and pressed his legs across her lower body. She thrashed for a second, then stopped when she realized her predicament. She was a strong girl, but not _that_ strong.

Suki lay there gasping for breath, staring up at him. Sokka swallowed, and leaned forward. Suki leaned in with him, and their red lips met, smearing the gloss over each other’s mouths.

Suki’s mouth was warm and wet, and Sokka took full advantage of his position, holding her head as he slipped his tongue around her mouth, caressing and licking eagerly. He grunted, holding her tighter, their leather armor creaking as he held her flat.

All the adrenaline, the wild energy of the fight transformed into a powerful lust. His hidden feelings for Suki blossomed out as a ferocious oral plundering. He bit her lip, growling low in his throat. He wanted her, all of her, now. Inside his kimono and silk panties, his cock went rock-hard.

The delicious pain of it thrusting against the weight of the fabric finally jogged his brain out of rut-mode.

Sokka yanked backward, settling back on his haunches. He looked wide-eyed at Suki.

Her makeup was smeared half-off, and the tiara of her captaincy was hanging crooked on her head. She stared back at him with an unreadable expression. Sokka could feel the shocked weight of the other Kyoshi warriors from every side.

“Suki, I’m sorry!” he said urgently, holding up his hands, “I just…..I wanted to, I mean, that is…..!!!!!”

Suki lunged forward and seized the top of his cuirass. She stopped his fumbled apologies by yanking him to her and pressing her mouth to his again.

The kiss melted Sokka’s brain. All he could do was sit there with his hands around her, their pulses in each other’s throats as their tongues dueled. She was just as wild he was, breathing hard as they parted.

“Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe is a member of the Kyoshi Guard from this point forward, by right of combat and skill,” she proclaimed, wiping her lips, “Do any here dispute that?”

Sokka watched the other soldiers rise smoothly to their feet. Kurita was the first, but the rest followed, giving deep bows to Sokka.

Suki rose as well, pulling him with her. She faced him, then bowed deeply, eyes to the ground.

“You beat me fair and square, Sokka. According to our un-official traditions, you can ask for one boon, anything you want, within reason, for your graduation.”

Sokka looked at her, or more accurately the top of her brown-haired head.

“I…..I want you, Suki.”

He gulped, “Uhhhh, that isn’t unreasonable is it?”

Suki rose. Her ever so-serious face broke slowly into a radiant smile. She lifted her tiara off with a finger and spun it to the floor. Then she jumped into his arms. He had to stop himself from blocking – she usually did something painful to him right after she did that normally.

Her cheeks were rosy under her ablaster face.

“Nope!” she said cheerfully, all military bearing discarded. The other warriors were laughing or cheering.

“Knew you couldn’t hold out forever, Suki!” Kurita chortled.

“Hey wait! You said you didn’t know how she felt!” Sokka said accusingly, with the agreeable warm weight of Suki in his arms.

Kurita was pulling her cuirass off and shook her long hair free of it before tossing it against the wall.

“Sokka- _kun_ , what kind of buddy would I be if I couldn’t keep it a friendly secret? You got learn to keep it in your pants!”

She yanked her own pants off as she said it. Most of the other guardsmen were tossing aside their clothing as well. Sokka looked around nervously.

“What’s going on…..?”

Suki nuzzled at his face, “We work hard, and we play hard. Do have any idea how frustrating it is to have a hottie like you parade around us and not be able to do anything about it?!”

“Waaaaaaaaiiiiitttt, girls feel like that to!?” Sokka yelped incredulously, as giggling girls closed in around him, peeling his clothes off while he stood there.

“ _Honto!_ Truth! Rules are real specific: Don’t tell, don’t touch! But only for newbies. And since you’re here to claim your graduation prize….Suki- _onee-san_ get’s first crack at you, but we all want a turn!” Kurita purred from the other side of his head.

“Uh, even you?” he ventured.

Something hot and liquid was in the futa’s eyes, “Especially me!”

She kissed him hard, while Suki nibbled at his ear, small hands undoing the last knots of his clothing. Kurita’s own erection was brushing against his hip.

“You wanna go all the way with me, Sokka?” she asked softly as the kiss broke.

“I thought we were ixnay about ockcay!” he whispered urgently.

Kurita chuckled, “I…..might have exaggerated a bit about the other Kyoshi not knowing about my guy parts,” she admitted sheepishly, yanking her panties loose.

Her cock sprang free, a brown length standing out in a stiff curve from her body.

“Kurita! Pony ride!” one of the anonymously painted guards demanded in high-pitched giggle. She snagged Kurita’s hard-on in a slim hand and molded into the tall futa. Kurita slung her down to the rice straw-stuffed training mats as Sokka set Suki down beside them.

Suki leaned back, looking upside down at some of the few girls still fully clothed.

“Tomo, Asagai, you’re on guard!” she ordered.

“ _Haaaaiiii_ ,” the one of them said forlornly, heading outside.

“He’s gonna be limp as a wet towel by the time the captain and the others get through with him!” The other complained, shutting the _shoji_ panel behind her.

Sokka was far too busy ripping Suki’s clothes open to pay attention.

When he was done, her white and red painted face lay above her taut body like an exclamation point.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this!” Suki groaned, yanking the ties of his panties loose. She pulled his head down into a hard kiss, wrapping her hands and legs around him.

Somebody else’s hands were fumbling around his crotch. A pair of slim fingers grasped his cock and lined it up on Suki’s hot little hole. All he had to do was drive his hips forward.

_UGGGGHHH!!!! Go team!_ he thought in delight, pounding her hard from the get-go. Suki thrashed and moaned in his arms. He got hold of hers, and pushed them above her head.

“I wanna – uuuggghh – see your face Suki!” he gasped, forcing himself deep inside her. Hot wet folds squeezed around him pulling out, prodding against his cockhead as he plunged back in.

“Don’t give orders – Fuck Me! I out-rank you, water boy!” she giggled/panted, body sliding on the _tatami_ mats. She thrust with her hips, her belly meeting his as the ground into each other after every thrust by Sokka.

“UNNH! Ummppph! Oh yeah, fucccckkkk meeeee!” Suki cried, hanging onto his shoulders.

Sokka got a good steady rhythm going, and for a few minutes all Suki could do was lay there and get fucked into the floor. Sokka took the opportunity to look around.

Kurita had one of the other Kyoshi warriors by the hips, and was nailing her polar-dog style from behind. That enormous cock of her hers made wet squelches every time she hilted the moaning girl.

“Oh fuuuuck yeaaaah!” the futa groaned, wiggling her hips as she went in.

Sokka considered it, then started doing the same to Suki. She gave a cute little screech and started riding him even harder.

“Fist bump,” Sokka said, holding his out.

Kurita blinked, then bopped hers into his, still pounding her comrade, “To chicks with dicks!”

“To dicks IN chicks!” Sokka corrected, laughing, and making Suki squeal at the same time.

“S-stop that! I can’t take you laughing when you’re screwing me!” she whined, running a hand up Sokka’s chest to tug at his left nipple.

“Ahhhhhh!” Sokka moaned, eyes fluttering.

Suki, her makeup starting to run, looked up quizzically. She reached up and played with his other nipple too. Again, there was a deep, pulling pleasure for Sokka that made his fingers curl into her hands.

“That….It feels good for you, too?” she asked in wonder, wiggling his brown buds in her fingers.

“Y-Yeah, oh crap, stop _doing_ that! I’m trying to make _you_ cum!” he said hoarsely.

“I’ll make you cum, Sokka!” she cooed wiggling her pussy and her fingertips at the same time, “You’re not winning this one!”

“S-Seee about thaaaaaat!” he finished on a high note, as she mauled the hell out of his sensitive nipples.

He slammed up and down rapidly, pumping hard in and wiggling out. Suki got increasingly wet and heated, until there was girl juice running down his shaft. Somebody was behind him, thoughtfully licking him and Suki clean as soon as there was space.

“HHhhhhh! Hahhhh!!! Hhhhhhhhh!!! Haaaaaaaa!!!!!” he grunted, timing his breaths like he was fast-paddling against an ice-floe. He grabbed her slim brown leg and threw it over his shoulder, using the leverage to control her. Suki thrashed and pounded the mat with her fist, her mouth hanging open as he slapped against her increasingly-swollen pussy lips. Her cunt was drooling over him, then she stiffened and yelled hard as her pussy snapped shut. Hot liquid, far more than before, squirted around his cock as her pussy walls contracted.

Sokka slowed down. When Katara came hard like that, he could usually push her into another one if he went slow and ground into her g-spot.

Sure enough, Suki’s pants went hoarse, and suddenly her eyes bulged. Her whole body went rigid. More pussy juice squirted.

_Let’s go for three in a row!_ Sokka thought evilly, putting her down, and getting on top of her again. He put his arms under her knees.

Suki’s slim legs waved in the air as Sokka bunny-fucked her spread cunt, short, sharp jabs that made her cry hard and her teeth grind.

“T-Too fast Too hard!!!! Oh Avatars!!!! _Sokkkkaaaa, sssssstttttooooppppp!!!!_ _I’m…I’m_ …of fuck…. _I’M TOOOOOO SENSITIVE!!!!!_ ” she shrieked, bucking in his arms.

Sokka ignored her, dazzled by her tight cunt. His sister was wet and slippery, but this was just amazing. He needed to fuck more martial artists!

“AAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Suki screamed so hard his ears hurt, her body shivering in a hard arch as she came again. When she stopped, she went limp so fast, he had to slap his hand down to keep from dropping on her sweaty body.

He unsheathed and sat up. Kurita, cock deep in her bent-over partner, leaned over and snapped her fingers in Suki’s face. No response.

“Whoa. You KO’ed her!” Kurita exclaimed, staring at her captain’s limp form

Sokka tenderly wiped some of Suki’s white-stained hair out of her face. She looked wasted, but happy, with an incredibly silly expression on her face. Sokka wished there was a mirror or something that could hold an image. Tough-talking Suki would blush like crazy if she could see herself right now.

Sokka smiled tiredly, wiping sweat and white paint from his own brow. The rest of the Kyoshi Guard girls were staring at him, and the still-hard erection standing like dripping sword from his groin.

Sokka couldn’t resist. They’d been teasing him like crazy, verbally and sexually the whole time he’d been here. He made a come-along gesture to the nearest girl. She flinched as his cock waved at her.

“Come on! You’re not scared of a guy, are you?!” he laughed.

She came over and got to her hands and knees with a skittish reluctance. Sokka gave her butt a slap.

“Spread! I’m pretty big, and you’re pretty small. It’ll be easier if you hold yourself open, right?”

“R-Right!” she squeaked.

Sokka laughed silently as he put his cock between her quaking pussy lips. He wasn’t actually going to be rough, but it was hilarious what soldiers could be superstitious of. Girl soldiers, at any rate. She made a startled little chirp as he got inside her. She was moist and slippery, warm juices bathing his cock as he began to rock into her. She was so wet!

“Water triiiiiiiibe!” he groaned, bouncing her tight butt against his abs.

#######################################################################

A couple of hours later, Kyoshi warriors lay gasping and insensate in various positions across the _dojo._

Sokka laid back on his elbows and stretched his legs. He wiggled his toes to get some feeling back, letting his breathing come back under control. He’d finally lost it in cute little Tomoe, after she had traded up on guard detail with a bow-legged comrade. He hadn’t meant to be rough, but some of these girls were insanely tight, only able to take half his length in some cases, no matter how much they worked to get him inside. He’d only come once, too, and he could see himself rolling Suki over in another couple of minutes and seeing if she was up for another round.

Kurita tossed him a linen towel, and plopped down next to him. Her crotch and heavy dick was just as messy as his was. Both of their painted faces were streaked from sweat and quick swipes, making her look even more wild and animalistic under her ready grin.

“I love training with you,” she said, sliding over to him, “But we still have one girl left to fuck.”

“Who?” he asked, yawning.

Kurita leaned over and kissed him on his open mouth. Sokka’s tongue responded automatically, wrapping around hers in a slippery kiss. While they were frenching, Kurita slid a hand over his chest and down washboard abs, taking a firm grip at the base of his still-hard cock.

Sokka gasped into her mouth as she began a steady stroking, her big hand drubbing over his engorged cockhead. Sokka let her get on top, still mercilessly teasing his dick. She used a fingertip to rub the slit, then around the flared edge, and he groaned deep in his throat.

“Oh fuck, Kurita! Stop! I’m not going to able to last for you, you keep doing that!” he complained.

Kurita was licking down his chest. Before Sokka could react, she hoisted his hips up in strong arms, leaving him with his ass in the air, body upside down and curved against hers. He blinked. His twitching and juice smeared cock was pointed straight at his face.

“Babe, getting nailed by you would be an experience,” Kurita growled, feeling over his ass and exposed balls, “But I already had a girl in mind…..and it isn’t me!”

She took a long lick over the tight bud of his ass, smearing white war paint and saliva on his ass cheeks.

Sokka’s eyes went huge, finally understanding. It wasn’t like Katara hadn’t done him before, but her fingers and water-cocks were minnows compared to Kurita’s brown-skinned whale.

“I….I haven’t had anything that big,” he temporized.

Kurita jerked up from where she had been tracing the little folds of his bud. Her brown eyes sparkled.

“You mean you HAVE done it before?! Oh baby! Who?! When?!”

Sokka wiggled out of her arms, sitting upright. He shook his head, getting some blood-flow back to it.

“Look, it doesn’t matter, but you’re as big as a whale, Kurita! You’d kill me with that thing!” he explained, stroking the fat, hot mass of her dick. Kurita whined as his hand tugged her.

“Awwww, C’mon! You’re no tighter then some of these girls, Sokka! Be my girl,” she cajoled.

Sokka was about to refuse, when he noticed Suki sitting cross-legged (and awake) across from them. She had most of her makeup off now, wiping the remainder off with a goose-grease covered cloth.

“Uhhhhh, we were just experimenting….” he squeaked.

Suki pursed her lips, looking at Kurita’s straining cock, between Sokka’s fingers, and his slim brown body.

She crawled over to him, he blue/grey eyes laughing, “Are you just going to abandon a fellow soldier, stud?” she giggled, cupping his hand over Kurita’s cock and helping him stroke the slick meat.

“Y-You WANT me to do her?!” he asked incredulously, face heating.

“I think it would hot, so fucking hot……but if you don’t think you can?....” Suki trailed off, their hands going _slick-slick_ on Kurita’s shaft.

“I-I’ve never quit on something in my l-life!” Sokka said unsteadily, pressured by Suki’s brown eyes on him.

_I’ll show her! I’ll show her what guys can do!_

“Her cock’s gonna have to be a lot slicker to get it in,” Sokka said, pulling Suki’s hand away. He scrunched down between Kurita muscular legs, holding her dick straight. He looked over the tip, at his buddy’s wide eyes.

“I’m going to do the whale-thing. Don’t cum in mouth…it’ll take forever to get a monster like this hard again.”

Sokka parted his lips and sucked her inside.

He kept the first couple of inches in his cheek at first, sucking gently and exploring with his tongue. It was the one thing he couldn’t do with Katara (obviously) and he was a little unsure of himself.

Kurita was as hard as he was; thicker, but with a smaller cockhead and a heavy ripple of skin that he peeled back with his tongue. There was a spicy taste inside the foreskin, but not unpleasant, and he used the tip of his tongue to dig under it, sliding around her shaft underneath.

Kurita was making high-pitched yips as he stopped to nibble at her slit, just a touch of teeth, before sliding deeper.

“Wow…you really are doing it….suck her meat, Sokka, get it down in your throat!” Suki encouraged, rubbing his neck as he went farther and farther down with each bob of his head.

Kurita was panting hard, pounding the mat beside her hard as he bobbed deeper. Her cock had a salty, tangy taste down the sides, probably from all the cunts leaking over it. His own spit was getting out of hand, dribbling out his mouth, so he suck it all up at once.

Kurita keened as his cheeks caved in, pulling hard and tight on the sensitive flesh of her cock.

Throwing caution to the winds, he reached down and caressed her balls, toying with the soft skin and the twitching nuts inside.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” Kurita whispered hoarsely, hips bucking with his blowjob.

Sokka could feel more and more of the Kyoshi warriors watching around them, so he popped her cock sideways, and ground it against the soft skin of his cheek. Kurita’s hard rod poked out the side, distending his cheek. He had the satisfaction of hearing more than just Kurita gasp when he did that. Clearly it was the first time they’d seen that trick.

_Well duh. Who’s going to know how awesome blowjobs can be than a guy. I barely keep it in when I watch Katara do that!_ Sokka though happily _Speaking of….._

He backed off, rinsing her erection with careful strokes of his tongue. Kurita was clearly on the verge, her muscular body twitching with each lick. She looked down her golden/sandy skin at him.

“G-Get on top, Sokka. I’m not going to last much longer. I’ve been dreaming of doing that cute ass of yours!”

Sokka blinked. _Kurita was attracted to him, too?_

He looked at Suki. She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, “Do it, Sokka. Go slow. I want to see it all go into you. We share everything in the Guard, and that includes you.”

Slowly, with a definite feeling of trepidation, Sokka got up on his knees, posing above Kurita with his back to her. She braced his waist, holding him steady as Suki held Kurita’s cock straight below him. There was a cold touch on his anus, and Suki was smearing goose-grease against his opening, then down Kurita’s shaft. He nodded thanks.

This wasn’t like letting Katara ride him with her water-dildo. Kurita was thick and hot, and as rigid as a spear shaft. It was a little scary.

_Fuck it. I’m a warrior. I’m going to be scared of her cock?!_

He let himself drop down slowly. The cockhead butted against his opening, squishing the grease. He forced his hips down, and it caught on his hole, bending a bit before more pressure pushed the tip inside.

“UUUUUHHH! Oh man…..” he breathed, adjusting to the super-hot tip spreading him open. More weight, and a few more inches down, and a few more inches went inside.

Sokka rocked up and down, easing her in. He could feel Kurita sigh in enjoyment as her cock penetrated his tight ass.

Further down he went. Sokka ignored the transient pain, letting his hips sink down until he hit the hard plane of Kurita’s stomach. He sat there, breathing hard.

He was incredibly full. It felt like the dick would come out his throat, and he could squeeze tight and feel Kurita’s pulse jumping inside him. It was completely unlike the squishy pressure of sister’s water bending. He rocked side to side, getting used to the length and girth. Absently, he stroked down his stomach. If he pressed in, he could feel her inside him.

“Hahhhhhhhhh!” It felt good inside him. He opened his eyes to find Suki and the rest of the girls staring at him wide-eyed. He grinned and started a fast bounce on Kurita, tightening his ass at the same time. The big bruiser squealed like she was the one getting nailed.

“Yeah, yeah just like that! Oh FUUUUUCK!!!!!” Kurita yelled, holding on to his hips for dear life.

Sokka leaned back on her hands, pushing himself up on the balls of his feet and cork-screwing his way down her shaft on the way down. The grease and girlcum coating their union made his ass squirt as he bounced.

Kurita voice was getting higher-pitched and more frantic. Sokka was breathing heavy, watching Suki stroke her pussy with avid eyes. His own cock was hard as a rock, slapping against his thigh as fucked Kurita. He was about to ask Suki be a teammate and help with that, preferably with her mouth, when there was a commotion outside the dojo.

“-can’t come in! We’re in the middle of, of a graduation!” one of the soldier’s voices came through the rice paper.

“I don’t care!” a cross voice responded, “I know Sokka’s in here, so get out of my way!”

“I can’t let you-MPPPPPPHHHH-WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

The guard’s warning shout ended in the sound of high-pressure water hitting her. There was a crash that announced she’d just been knocked ass-over tea-kettle into the bushes outside.

The _shoji_ panel banged open to its stops. Katara stood there huffing, her water stream curling back into its bottle.

She took one look at Sokka, naked and spiked on top of Kurita, and the un-dressed Kyoshi Warriors scattered around the dojo post-coitus, and Sokka knew he was dead meat.

“What the hell are you _doing_ , Sokka!!!!!” his sister/girlfriend shouted, the water whip at her side thrashing with her emotions.

“uuuuuuhhhhmmm, team-bonding exercise?” he tried, still spitted on cock as Katara stalked over to stand above him. He couldn’t get up now without getting in Katara’s face. He couldn’t lean away, because Kurita was still holding him in place, frozen like he was.

“I thought you were keeping Aang company,” he said, trying to figure a suave way out of this.

“And I thought you were here training! Not fucking all these girls!” his sister yelled, full Katara angry, blue eyes flashing. She abruptly knelt between his and Kurita’s spread legs, running her hand down his erection and over his belly. Her fingers were cold as she pressed down on his stomach, clearly feeling out Kurita’s cock-shape.

“Gods….you’ve got it all inside, don’t you?!” she muttered, clearly impressed. Her hand continued to shape down the cock stirring his ass, rubbing the curve through his skin. Her face was a strange mixture of wonder and jealously.

“You left me alone for the last couple of weeks,” she said.

“I…I thought you were hanging out with Aang?” he asked.

Katara shook her head, “He’s nice, but he’s still a kid! I wanted my Daddy back,” she said thickly, stroking Sokka’s cock. Her touch went from gentle to insistent by the time she cupped his balls. She drew her nails down his scrotum, down his taint, right to the edge of the anal rim gripping Kurita’s cock.

“Ugggghhhh, Katara _, stoooop_!” Wiggling to try and get away from her tickling touch.

In a flash, Katara grabbed his hips, holding him place. She leaned in.

“It’s like you were cheating on me, Sokka….”

“Uhhhhhhhhh!!!!

She was leaning down on him, forcing Kurita further and further inside, the tip of her cock spreading open parts of him he didn’t even knew he had.

Kurita groaned as Sokka clenched down on her.

Katara could get playful at the weirdest times. Pinned on top of a heaving futa, Sokka had nowhere to go but down.

Katara glanced aside at Suki and the other guardswomen. The white-red faces

“Can you hold him down? I need to get un-dressed and he fucks better when he’s held tightly.”

Suki was giving disbelieving looks at Sokka and his sister, but she gripped his arms, twisting them behind his back, holding him tight. Another Kyoshi grabbed his other arm, more his hands and ankles.

“You’re his sister, right?!” Suki breathed, “I mean….”

Katara shrugged, “We love each other. Is it that strange?”

She undid her belt and slid her Water Tribe woolens off her body, undoing and dropping the trousers she wore. Sokka watched, heart in his throat, as Katara’s sleek brown legs straddled him and Kurita.

“Sokka. I’m lonely. I’m tired of running around with a ten-year-old for today. I need a man. A big. Thick. Man.”

She squatted down, lining his cock up on her pink/brown pussy. She held it open with her other hand, nuzzling his cockhead with her beyond-hot opening.

“Make me feel like a woman instead of a girl…..” she hissed, sitting on top of him. She pressed down, enveloping his cock in her squishy wet Water Tribe pussy.

“UUUUURRRGGGGG!!!! AAAHHH!!! _SIS-_!!!!” Sokka groaned, bucking against her. It made Kurita pant in turn, as he gripped her shaft with his ass.

Katara leaned forward, caressing his tits, bucking hard and fast from the get-go.

Sokka was going out of his mind, spitted on Kurita on the downstroke, penetrating Katara as he fought back, nipples, ass, cock…..everything was being stimulated at once.

“You can have girlfriends, Sokka!” Katara said, dominating his body, “All that you want! But don’t make me lonely too!”

He tried to get a rhythm going, or get off Kurita, or something, but every time he moved Sis spread him flat again. He was getting fucked like a girl, and he was getting fucked good. His cock was twitching.

“Gonna cum!” he grated.

Katara shook her head, “Not yet! Not yet! I’m close too! Hold out!”

“Thought you were mad at me?” he choked, watching her sexy body twists on top of him, long brown hair slithering over his chest as she pulled at his nipples.

Katara reddened, “I…..I’m having questions, confusing problems, Sokka. It isn’t just you and me anymore. I thought that…that I needed to stay away from you,” she admitted, soft and familiar pussy caressing his cock.

There was a white warmth running together in his groin. Very soon…..

“And now?” he asked, “We need to see other people, Katara. We – guuuuh -, we don’t need to keep looking to each other for-”

“Hot nasty sex?”

“Right,” Sokka agreed, then blasted her cunt explosively.

Katara howled, her sticky pussy writhing around his spurting cock. It made Sokka tense, and that was the signal for Kurita to let go.

Vast quantities of hot, slimy cum shot into his ass. He could feel it working its way up, pushed by her pulsing cock.

“Ooooohhhhgggghhh, UUGGGHHHHHH!!!!” Kurita groaned, grabbing him around the waist and holding on for dear life as she blew her load.

Katara dropped on top of Sokka, and he sprawled on top of Kurita. Sokka, held fast by Suki and the rest, could only lie there with his sister on top, pressing him down on Kurita’s softening log. As Kurita relaxed, he went red-faced as semen squirted out of him.

“H-how long were you saving up?!” he complained to her.

Kurita nibbled at his ear, “Too long. Gods, you have a nice ass!”

Katara slid off, and Sokka lay there, deeply embarrassed, but strangely satisfied. He wiggled around until Kurita slid out of his ass.

She elbowed around until she could get his cock in her mouth, and Sokka shuddered all over again as Kurita took deep pulls on his cock, cleaning his sister’s juices off, but leaving streaks of red-lipstick behind. He felt a little flair as his cock moved in her mouth; at this rate – with her help – he’d be ready to go again soon.

Kurita came off with a sucking _pop!_

“And your sister tastes good to!” she said lustily, her brown hair plastered to her face.

Suki sat there staring at the three of them intertwined, two monster cocks and a shiny and leaking pussy. Suki’s white war paint was in tatters, leaving a shocked girl kneeling beside him instead of a fierce warrior. His was probably dripping down his face, too.

Suki raised her hand slowly, “Can I have the next ride?”

####################################################################

Aang scampered up to Sokka and Katara. He had a woven box full of the local pastries under one arm.

He held them out to Sokka’s sister, “Katara, I’m sorry about ignoring you so much the last couple of weeks. I want to resume my water-bending training with you, and I’ve kind of been a jerk about it. Forgive me?”

Katara gave a slow smile to Sokka, resting under his shoulder. Suki was snoring softly under his other shoulder on the village’s small beach. Like Katara, she was in a light kimono, but with none of her signature makeup, save some red lipstick.

“Sure, Aang,” Katara said languorously, sitting up and stretching. She snagged a cupcake and munched on it, more like inhaled it.

“Thank you. This is good!”

The Avatar looked relieved at her mild and friendly response, “Your welcome! Wow, you look a lot more relaxed! You to Sokka! What have you guys been doing?!”

Sokka and Katara looked at each other, a secret mutual smile playing on their lips.

“She’s been riding monsters the whole day, Aang!” Sokka confided, “They got her pretty wet!”

Aang jumped up, excited, “You guys made it on the elephant koi?! Or the Unagai?! Why didn’t you get me! I want to try it again! Right now!”

Katara was turning a remarkable dark red under her tan skin, so Sokka patted Aang’s shoulder, “Maybe in another couple of years, sport. It was more of a grown-up’s ride!”

“Awwwwww maaaaaannnn!” Aaang complained, “I wanna ride now!”

“When you’re older!” the twins chorused.

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
